Corner of the Earth
by Herria
Summary: (Cambio de titulo, sorry) ¿Es posible volver a la normalidad? ¿Es posible sobrevivir al sueño? ¿ A la realidad? La Bebop Crew vuelve a la carga con una nueva aventura mientras trata de sobrevivir a sus propios fantasmas. (Terminada)
1. Preludio : Street Spirit

Aporte : Finalmente he decidido hacer hacer una historia larga XD y he decidido incluir este capitulo a modo de prologo. Estaría situado antes del final de la serie, quizás tras Brain Scrach.

¡Hola de nuevo! He pasado mucho tiempo sin escribir nada. Pero hace poco volví a ver la serie y me apeteció ponerme de nuevo a ello, con nuevas historias de mi pareja de anime favorita. .Así que empiezo con este One Shot agridulce, como los que me gustan. Un beso a todos/as los lectores y esperó que os guste.

* * *

La Bebop navegaba dirección a Ganimides, tardarían cuarenta y ocho en llegar así que los miembros de la tripulación ocupaban su tiempo.

Sobre la mesa de la sala de estar de la nave había una botella casi llena de Whisky de mala calidad, un cenicero lleno de colillas y dos vasos de cristal.

\- Mi turno – dijo Faye cruzando las piernas y apoyando ligeramente la mano en la mejilla - ¿ Cuando disparaste por primera vez?

Spike frunció el ceño y se rascó la barba que comenzaba a sombrear su rostro, dejó escapar el humo por la comisura de sus labios y sonrió.

\- Tenía catorce – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿ Catorce ? - preguntó incrédula - ¿ No piensas contar nada mas ? Tenía catorce – repitió bajando el tono de voz e imitando los gestos de Spike.

\- Has preguntado cuando, no el porqué – contestó sonriendo.

\- El juego no es así, no seas estúpido.

\- Que mas da, de todas formas te lo has inventado – replicó y Faye le enseñó el dedo corazón.

\- Tenía catorce años – Spike sonrió nuevamente – Mi madre siempre madrugaba para cocinar, se levantaba a las seis de la mañana y cocinaba, trabaja muchas horas, limpiaba en un portal, era camarera y cuidaba de un anciano, nunca estaba en casa, pero siempre cocinaba para mi. - Su voz estaba cargada de melancolía. – No puedo recordar su rostro, pero si el sabor de su comida. - Spike tragó saliva y bebió un largo trago de su vaso. - Yo era un estúpido, creía que robar en supermercados, fumar y emborracharme me hacía parecer el tipo mas duro del barrio, nunca me junté con buenas compañías, aunque realmente no las había en aquel maldito barrio. Me pasaba las horas fumando hierba y robando chocolatinas y tabaco a la buena de Annie... creo que me estoy perdiendo entre mis recuerdos – se interrumpió para encender el enésimo cigarrillo de la noche, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y llenó su vaso nuevamente. - Aquella mañana el estofado que había hecho mi madre olía por todo el apartamento, me levante muy tarde y salí a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Entré en el supermercado de Annie y me las arreglé para sisarle la cartera a un hombre asiático, no muy alto que charlaba animadamente con ella, ahora se que fue el mayor error de mi vida, menuda estupidez, pero en aquel momento salí sonriendo triunfal, había suficientes woolongs en aquella cartera como para correrse una buena juerga. Estaba sentado en un banco contando billetes cuando aquel hombre se sentó junto a mi en silencio. Calculé mis posibilidades de escapar pero unos tipos nada amables me cortaban el paso en cualquiera de las direcciones posibles.

\- Eres muy rápido muchacho – dijo con amabilidad. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía unas manos tan ágiles.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros, aquel tipo extendió su mano y yo le devolví la cartera.

\- La próxima vez devuélveme el dinero también - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y dando unas palmaditas en mi hombro. - ¿ Como te llamas muchacho?

\- Spike, Spike Spiegel

\- Muy bien Spike Spiegel, mi nombre es Mao Yenray – dijo él.

Volví a encoger mis hombros, me miró con detenimiento y empezó a reírse con amabilidad. Uno de los hombres de Mao se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

\- Tengo que irme ahora muchacho. - dijo Mao. - Quizás volvamos a vernos.

Aquel tipo se marchó por donde había venido, fumé un par de cigarros antes de volver hacia mi casa. Había un silencio extraño en la calle, una tensión que cortaba el aire, olía a pólvora, vi a mi madre bajar la calle cargada de bolsas, y todo fue muy rápido, una sucesión de disparos sonó en el aire, ella cayó esparciendo las compras por la acera, grité con todas mis fuerzas, uno de los hombres de Mao impidió que saliese corriendo a buscarla. Todo fue bastante confuso después, había dos frentes disparando, mi madre murió por el fuego cruzado, nunca supe realmente quien la disparó, pero Mao se acercó a mi y tras él varios de sus hombres tenían a un tipo atrapado. Me miró con tristeza y sacudió su cabeza.

\- A sido él – dijo sin apartar su mirada de mi, noté que la ira crecía en mi interior, intenté zafarme del hombre que me tenía agarrado, grité e insulté a aquel miserable. Mao puso una pistola en mis manos. - Spike dejó el arma sobre la mesa. - Una Jericho 941, así que simplemente disparé.

Faye dirigió una mirada triste a la pistola que había sobre la mesa, vació su vaso saboreando el whisky barato y suspiró.

\- Me toca preguntar – dijo Spike tranquilamente . - ¿ Como fue tu primera vez?

\- No lo recuerdo – contestó Faye llenando el vaso hasta arriba.

\- ¿ No lo recuerdas? ¿Desde que te descriogenizaron no...? ¿ Eres virgen ? - Spike soltó una sonora carcajada.

Faye clavó su mirada en el suelo y sonrió, Spike continuaba riéndose con las manos sobre su estomago, ella alzó su mirada y le miró a los ojos, Spike dejo de reírse de golpe.

\- Después de que Whitney muriese, bueno, su supuesta muerte, ya sabes... no tenía dinero, no sabía donde estaba, ni quien era y no sabía vivir en el mundo en el que me acababa de despertar. - Su voz era monótona pero estaba cargada de tristeza. - No sabía donde ir, ni siquiera sabía que posibilidades tenía, si lo piensas era todo muy absurdo para mi – dejó escapar una especie de bufido. - No sabía nada sobre aquel mundo y lo único que tenía era una enorme deuda, así que robé algo de dinero, o al menos lo intenté, me pillaron en menos de una hora. - Sonrió con amargura. - Acabé con mis huesos en una comisaria de la tierra, esposada y con más miedo del que había pasado en mi vida, o al menos mas miedo del que pudiera recordar, que por otro lado no era mucho- se detuvo un momento para coger aire mientras bebía lentamente de su vaso.

\- Estaba sentada en la sala de interrogatorios de aquella comisaría, hacía mucho frío, olía a humedad y las paredes estaban desconchadas – respiró y sus dedos temblaron al encenderse un cigarro. - Había dos policías, uno de ellos era un viejo gordo de cabello escaso, tenía una voz irritante y no dejaba de hacerme preguntas que no sabía responder, sudaba mucho y golpeaba la mesa una y otra vez. El otro era moreno, muy alto, estaba en buena forma, podría decirse que era muy atractivo... - dejó escapar el humo entre sus labios. - Tenía las manos muy grandes... a veces todavía puedo oler su colonia. - Faye amagó un intento de sonrisa pero el tono de su voz estaba vacío de emoción. - El policía gordo se marchó de la sala para atender una llamada. El otro policía que no había dejado de mirarme durante todo el interrogatorio se levantó, se quitó el chaleco y lo puso sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se acercó a mi, me levantó con brusquedad y me empujó contra la pared... estaba aterrada, él metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y comenzó a manosearme, grité y pataleé, él no decía una sola palabra, solo sonreía, no dejaba de tocarme, me arrastró contra la mesa – Spike tenía sus ojos clavados en Faye, que tragó saliva antes de continuar.- Recuerdo el sonido de su cremallera al bajarse... yo tenía la vista fija en la chapa identificadora de su chaleco, Jones, no podía dejar de mirarla, Jones, la veía brillar bajo el reflejo mortecino de las luces de la sala de interrogatorios mientras él... - se le atragantaron las palabras pero su tono de voz seguía carente de emoción como si aquello solo hubiese sido una pesadilla, se llevó una mano al oído distraída. - Jadeaba como un perro – susurró de manera casi inaudible. - Cuando terminó me agarró del pelo,me sentó en la silla, y después de sentó frente a mi sonriendo – Faye se mordió el labio y tragó saliva.- Y se encendió un cigarro.

Faye suspiró con la vista perdida en alguna lugar de la nave, Spike llenó los vasos de ambos sin decir una sola palabra. Faye bebió el suyo de un solo trago y él lentamente sin poder apartar la mirada.

Tras una pequeña victoria en Ganimides un par de semanas atrás, volvían a navegar cerca de la Tierra. El hangar de la Bebop abrió sus puerta para que la Swordfish aterrizara.

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la salita intentando resolver un solitario, Ed junto a ella lanzaba pequeñas exclamaciones con cada jugada, Faye sonreía y la mandaba callar fingiendo estar disgustada con su presencia. Spike pasó al lado de ambas, con la chaqueta al hombro, y dejó caer algo junto a Faye.

Ella lo cogió entre las manos, era una plaquita de metal brillante, estaba agujereada y manchada de una sustancia pegajosa. Faye contuvo la respiración antes de voltear la placa, pasó con cuidado sus yemas por las letras grabadas en negro y apenas visibles a causa de las quemaduras de pólvora.

Spike estaba sentado en el puente de mando, mirando al horizonte a través de las ventanas. Ella se sentó a su lado, espalda con espalda. Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de unos largos minutos. Faye no dejaba de jugar con la placa entre las manos.

\- Eras la mas bonita de tu clase, él era un chico tímido que había estado trabajando durante semanas en el taller de su tío para poder pagar una cena para dos, compró rosas, porqué no sabía que eres mas de lirios, te trató como una princesa, repitiendo lo guapa que estabas aquella noche, lo suave que es tu cabello, que tus ojos merecen una canción, te llevó a un hotelito con encanto y tú te dejaste llevar, lo hizo rápido y fue desastroso, no tenía experiencia y tú aún menos, no sabias si todo aquello sería así siempre. Él se enamoró completamente de ti, pero tú, pequeña Valentine, siempre fuiste una veleta y al de un mes le dejaste por un universitario con melena y moto, le rompiste el corazón y él se hizo cura o algo por el estilo. -

\- Es una historia preciosa Spike – dijo Faye sonriendo dándole vueltas a la placa.

\- Es tuya, te la regalo – dijo este sacando un arrugado paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y ofreciéndole un pitillo, que ella cogió con delicadeza. - Así … quizás...

\- Gracias – interrumpió Faye encendiendo su cigarro y dando una larga calada al cigarro se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- Muchas gracias vaquero.

Jet buscaba algo en el almacén, revolvía los trastos, cambiándolos de sitio, se llevaba las manos continuamente a la cabeza, en aquel gesto suyo tan característico.

\- ¡Ei Jet !– dijo Spike a sus espaldas. - ¿ Si me metiese en un lío darías la cara por mí?

\- ¿Que demonios has hecho ahora Spike? - preguntó Jet girándose para estar frente a él y amenazándole con una especie de espumadera de madera.

\- He matado a un policía - dijo Spike mientras se sentaba sobre la nevera con tranquilidad.

\- ¿ Que? ¿Como? ¿ Ha sido en un tiroteo? ¿ Que mierda has hecho Spike? ¿ Estas loco? ¿ Te había amenazado? - preguntó Jet entre confundido y enfadado.

\- No, simplemente lo busque, di con él y le pegue un tiro en el corazón - contestó sonriendo irónicamente ante la cara de estupor de su amigo.

\- Pero... eso es asesinato... joder Spike eres estúpido o que te pasa, ¿ Por qué lo has hecho? -

\- Se lo merecía - dijo finalmente y algo en su tono de voz hizo que Jet enmudeciera.

Spike se levantó y golpeó con suavidad el hombro metálico de Jet.

\- Sabía que lo entenderías viejo - le dedicó una extraña sonrisa y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

In a little while  
I'll be gone  
The moment's already passed  
Yeah, it's gone

I'm not here  
This isn't happening  
I'm not here, I'm not here

Strobe lights and blown speakers  
Fireworks and hurricanes

**How To Disappear Completely – Radiohead. **


	2. Dulce introducción al caos

Hola !

Empiezo con una nueva historia, tengo un montón de ideas y espero poder desarrollarlas a gusto y que queden bien. la historia se sitúa tras el final de la serie, ya que tras verla de nuevo he llegado a la conclusión de que Spike en caso de sobrevivir volvería a la Bebop como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando de resolver su problemas a su manera, llevando él mismo su carga. " you gonna carry that weight " ;)

Para empezar un capitulo amable. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**_I'm workin' on the high hope_**  
**_ And if it all works out, you might just see me_**  
**_ Or hear from me in a while_**  
**_ I'm gonna make it across this tight rope_**  
**_ Then I'm comin' for my prize_**  
**_ No more I'll be waitin' 'round_**  
**_ While life just passes by_**  
**_ Maybe when our hearts realign_**  
**_ Maybe when we've both had some times_**  
**_ I'm gonna see you there_**  
**_ I'm gonna see you there, lay_**  
**_ Where we can be natural, lay_**

**Glen Hansard - High Hope. **

* * *

Dejó que el aire inundara sus pulmones antes de golpear el aire con sus brazos extendidos en repetidas ocasiones. Repitió el gesto con las piernas un par de veces antes de colgarse en la barra de hierro que había colocado en el dintel de la puerta. Se levantó con la fuerza de sus brazos hasta en quince ocasiones antes de volver a la posición inicial. Volvió a respirar profundamente dispuesto a repetir sus sesión de ejercicios.

Faye entró en la sala y carraspeó sonoramente.

\- ¿ Querías algo? - preguntó golpeando rápidamente con su pierna derecha en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Solo espero – respondió Faye dando una larga calada a su cigarro mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

\- ¿Que? - contestó mientras continuaba estirando sus músculos.

\- A que caigas al suelo formando una masa de dolor y sangre – contestó sin mirarle a los ojos. - Solo un imbécil entrenaría en tu estado, aunque claro tu eres el rey de los imbéciles.

\- Aprecio tu preocupación – respondió sonriendo con cinismo.

Faye levantó su cejas disgustada y tiró el cigarro al suelo pisándolo con rabia mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

\- Estoy bien, Faye – dijo Spike dejando el entrenamiento. - No me siento cómodo estando todo el día tirado.

\- ¿ Que? - no pudo reprimir una carcajada. - Si no haces otra cosa.

Spike sonrió al pasar a su lado.

\- Tengo hambre – dijo – Seguro que Jet ha cocinado algo, huele a comida o algo parecido.

Faye suspiró furiosa y le siguió por el pasillo para ver a Jet sentado en el viejo sillón amarillo, fumando lánguidamente mientras contemplaba un insípido plato de pasta cocida sin ningún tipo de acompañamiento.

\- ¡ Que bien Jet ! Una comida completa – dijo sarcásticamente Spike dejándose caer en el sofá, Faye se sentó al otro lado del sofá cogiendo un plato entre sus manos.

\- Resulta que cierto idiota suicida volvió a la Bebop medio moribundo y tuvimos que gastar el dinero en cuidados médicos – contestó Jet apagando el cigarro contra el cenicero mientras se llevaba un bocado de pasta a la boca y hacía una mueca de decepción. Spike sonrió apoyando sus piernas en la mesa.

\- Eso no impide que esta comida sepa a infiernos – dijo con la boca llena.

Jet dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de abrir una lata de cerveza y beber un largo trago mientras suspiraba de frustración.

* * *

Spike dormitaba en el sofá cuando una llamada entrante le despertó

\- Hola Spike – dijo la agradable voz de Bob al otro lado de la pantalla . - Me alegra verte en buena forma.

\- Gracias Bob ¿ Querías hablar con Jet? Ha salido – dijo incorporarse - ¿ Alguna novedad?

\- Si, no tengo mucha información, pero podría resultar interesante, parece un trabajo sencillo, hay un tipo, un delincuente común, algo relacionado con armas, no hay cifra oficial pero serán un par de millones seguramente, la ISSP está muy interesada en echarle el guante, te envió una foto y algo de información. Cuando sepa algo más volveré a ponerme en contacto con vosotros, saluda a Jet de mi parte.

* * *

Faye tomaba el sol cuando una sombra se lo tapó, hizo un mohín de disgusto esperando a que las nubes se apartaran, continuó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agradable calor que la bañaba. Cuando notó que algo húmedo recorría la planta de su píe izquierdo. Se incorporó de golpe, asustada y vio la radiante sonrisa de Ed y la expresiva mirada de Ein a sus pies.

\- Faye- Faye – gritó la chiquilla lanzándose a sus brazos entusiasmada.

\- Mira lo que ha traído el viento – dijo Faye al abrir la puerta que daba paso a la sala de estar.

Spike volteó su cabeza justo para ver caer a Ed sobre él.

\- ¡ Spike! - gritó abrazándole mientras Ein correteaba a sus alrededor enredándose entre los pies.

Faye se apoyó en la barandilla sonriendo.

* * *

Jet aparcó la Hammerhead en la cubierta de la Bebop, que acumulaba el polvo que el viento arrastraba en algún remoto desierto de la Tierra.

Sacó algunas bolsas de la nave y cargó con ellas. Caminaba ensimismado haciendo cálculos mentales del combustible y el dinero que les que quedaban cuando tropezó con un bulto de ropa que casi le hizo caer.

\- Malditos desordenados – murmuró hasta que el bulto de ropa emitió un quejido lastimero.

Bajó su mirada incrédulo cuando vio al pequeño corgi moviendo alegremente su cola.

\- ¿ Ein? - dijo con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios mientras se agachaba a acariciar el pelaje pardo del perrillo.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Faye fumando despreocupada mientras jugaba con sus dados. Estaba sentada en el sillón con una pierna debajo de la otra que movía ritmicamente al compás de una música que solo sonaba en su cabeza.

Spike observaba a Ed que navegaba frenéticamente en su viejo ordenador saltando de una pagina web a otra sin ningún sentido. Faye le miró y se encogió de hombros a la vez que agitaba el cubilete .

Hace cuatro meses el mundo parecía haberse detenido. Spike había salido de la Bebop a buscar sabe Dios que respuestas, Ed y el maldito chucho le habían abandonado y él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ayudar a una Faye hecha pedazos. Bajó las escaleras para revolver el cabello pelirrojo de la chiquilla pensando que hoy todo aquello parecía muy lejano.

* * *

**_¿Cómo quieres que escriba una canción?  
Si a tu lado he perdido la ambición.  
La canción de aquel tiempo no pasara,  
donde nunca pasa nada._**

**Se rompió la cadena que ataba el reloj a las horas,**  
**se paró el aguacero ahora somos flotando dos gotas,**  
**agarrado un momento a la cola del viento me siento mejor,**  
**me olvidé de poner en el suelo los pies y me siento mejor**

_**Dulce introducción al caos - Extremoduro.** _


	3. Man in the Box

**Hola! No tengo mucho que contar aqui :) **

**Espero que os guste. **

* * *

I'm the man in the box  
Buried in my shit  
Won't you come and save me, save me

Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?  
Jesus Christ, deny your maker  
He who tries, will be wasted  
Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut

I'm the dog who gets beat  
Shove my nose in shit  
Won't you come and save me, save me

Man in the box- Alice in Chains

* * *

Todas las colonias de Marte eran iguales, todas tenían una zona residencial donde los mas ricos hacían y deshacían a sus anchas. Todas tenían suburbios, barrios peligros, barrios donde la miseria y el hambre convivían. No era muy diferente a la Tierra a comienzos de siglo, los que eran pobres antes lo seguían siendo ahora.

El invierno artificial era mas frío que el invierno natural, y poco importaba que no tuvieses dinero para calefacción o ropa abrigada, no existía piedad con las clases bajas.

Los bajos fondos de aquella colonia eran un sinfín de edificios antiguos, de callejuelas estrechas, algunas de las zonas ni tan siquiera tenían servicio de limpieza, nadie se atrevía a entrar en ellas.

Él empujaba un carrito, era un hombre mayor, o al menos lo parecía, una chaqueta raída y unos enormes pantalones que sujetaba con un cable. Detuvo su carrito frente a un contenedor rebuscando entre los restos, cuando escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a él. Un disparó y la sangre salpicando la nieve.

\- Me las pagareis – dijo con un suave acento hindú mientras limpiaba con cuidado su arma y la tiraba junto al cadáver.

* * *

Ed permanecía concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador. Revisando una y otra vez los datos que Bob les había entregado.

\- ¿ Todos dentro? - preguntó Jet al vez que se ponía una gruesa chaqueta sobre los hombros. - No puede ser muy complicado y nos puede ayudar a pasar un par de meses.

\- Un traficante de armas indio – dijo Faye mirando la foto con detenimiento. - Tiene unos rasgos bonitos.

\- Según Bob .- dijo Spike agitando unas hojas frente a él. - Es la conexión entre los que suministran las armas y los que las compran. - sonrió abiertamente.- Un comercial del delito ¿ Ira a comisión?. - Bromeó.

Faye miró al techo ,suspiró con cansancio y sacudió su cabeza. Dejó la foto sobre la mesa y tendió su brazo para que Spike le pasará los papeles. Durante unos segundos los retuvo entre su manos, y Faye tuvo que tirar para quitárselos.

\- ¿ Que sabes del trafico de armas Jet? - preguntó este a la vez que mantenía una silenciosa pelea con Faye que incluía lanzamiento de colillas, patadas bajo la mesa y muecas obscenas .

Jet se rascó la barba pensativo antes de empezar a hablar mientras trataba de ignorar la ridícula pela de críos que estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

\- La venta de armas esta controlada por el gobierno desde 2060, Es año se firmó un tratado internacional para la fabricación y venta legal de armas. Existen dos armerías que suministran a los planetas del Sistema Solar, una está situada en Marte y la otra en Venus. Son lo suficientemente grandes para abastecer al ejercito, la policía y los civiles que así lo requieran . Cada una de ellas cuenta con mas de 10.000 empleados. Repartidos en mas de las 100 sedes que hay en las colonias de cada planeta. Ambas están controladas por el gobierno y siguen un estricto control por parte de la administración que registra cada una de las armas que salen de ella, las armas ilegales en circulación son todas anteriores a esa fecha …-

\- ¡ Ja! - interrumpió Faye dejando la Glock sobre la mesa. – Fabricado en 2069, en Marte y créeme no es legal.

\- ¿ No? ¿Llevas un arma no reglada? - preguntó Jet incrédulo.

\- Acaso crees que alguien me vendería a mi un arma – dijo tratando de no reírse.

\- ¿ Y como consigues munición ? ¿ Y las armas del Red Tail? - Jet la miró con seriedad.

Faye rebuscó entre los bolsillo de su chaqueta y le lanzó una especie de carnet.

\- Si soy capaz se conseguir un arma ilegal... – dijo sarcásticamente. - Conseguir un carnet no resulta tan difícil

Jet miró a Spike con frustración.

\- A mi no me mires, la Jericho fue un regalo y no creo que en el sindicato fueran legales a la hora de conseguir armamento – Spike se rió mientras le lanzaba un carnet similar a Jet.

\- ¿ Es que nadie en esta puta nave es capaz de cumplir una maldita ley? - dijo Jet frustrado.- Sois unos irresponsables.

\- No todos fuimos polis, Jet .- Faye comenzaba a cabrearse. - De todas formas puedo hablar con la persona que me dio el arma.- Se levantó impulsándose con los brazos y estirándose perezosamente.- Voy a ver si puede contarme algo interesante.

Abandonó la sala de estar con paso tranquilo. Spike se acomodó en el sofá mirando a Ed que seguía comprobando imágenes en el ordenador, dio una largo suspiro y se encendió un cigarro a la vez que le ofrecía otro a Jet

-Basta de palabrería Jet, no eres tan ingenuo como para no saber que tanto la ISSP como el Gobierno están podridos de corrupción- Spike se levantó. - Yo no puedo hablar con la persona que me dio el arma, pero algo haré.

Jet le pasó la mano por la cabeza a Ein que se había acurrucado a su lado dormitando. Echó un ojo a Ed que seguía absorta en la pantalla, el ruido de los motores de la Swordfish y la Red Tail sobresaltó al perrillo que le miró con gravedad.

\- A veces pienso que eres el mas inteligente de esta nave – dijo Jet mientras suspiraba cansado y se recostaba en el sofá.

* * *

Spike empujó la puerta de hierro que sonó ruidosamente y caminó con tranquilidad por el estrecho sendero bordeado por lapidas.

Los arboles desnudos le daban un aspecto aun mas desolador a aquel cementerio. Caminaba sobre las hojas mojadas y el frío sol de invierno hacía brillar el rocío sobre los nichos.

Terminó su paseo sentándose tranquilamente en un tumba que tenía una katana clavada en la tierra junto a la lapida.

\- No creo que ese sea un lugar adecuado sobre el que descansar Spike . - dijo alguien frente a él.

-Si fuese yo quien estuviese ahí ¿ Habrías clavado mi pistola en la tierra? No quedaría tan cool- dijo tranquilamente apagando su cigarro y poniéndose en pie.

Shin sonrió estrechándole la mano a su amigo. Durante unos segundos se miraron en silencio.

\- ¿ Ya tienes una respuesta? - preguntó finalmente Shin.

\- No pienso volver Shin. - Spike le dio la espalda, pasando la mano sobre una lapida a su derecha, sobre la que reposaba una rosa cortada recientemente. -

\- Tenía que intentarlo- Shin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. - Serías un gran líder.

\- Los ángeles caídos no tienen otra opción que convertiste en demonios - Spike se giró para mirarlo. - No sería un gran líder, no sabría manejar tanto poder y no habría nadie capaz de detenerme en caso de... - reflexionó sus palabras antes de continuar. -

\- ¿ De volverte como Vicious? -

\- En caso de que alguien se interpusiese en mi camino. - Spike sonrió y se revolvió el cabello. - Tu lo harás bien, solo tienes que recordar lo que Mao nos enseñó, fue un hombre respetable, a pesar de todo.

\- Así que es verdad ¿ Abandonas ? ¿Se acabó el Sindicato? - Shin no ocultó la tristeza en sus palabras.

\- De hecho ni siquiera iba a aparecer por aquí, pero necesito información. - Spike agarró por el hombro a Shin mientras caminaban hacia la salida. - ¿ Que podrías decirme sobre el trafico ilegal de armas?

* * *

La luz era cálida, los vestidos colgados en las perchas de manera exquisita, los colores, el crujir de los tejidos y el suave hilo musical la reconfortaban. Había un olor agradable y familiar que jamas llegó a identificar.

Acarició con su mano un pequeño vestido negro de seda y tras echarle un vistazo al precio lo volvió a dejar en su sitio con un gesto de frustración.

\- Cuanto tiempo – dijo una voz grave a su espalda, Faye se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Que te trae aquí, tras tres años sin llamar?

\- ¿ No puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? - Faye caminó despacio y se sentó sobre el mostrador sonriendo al hombre de cabello pelirrojo que la miraba de forma inquisitoria. .

\- Aquí siempre seras bienvenida – se acercó a ella colocándose tras el mostrador y apoyando sus codos cobre el.

\- ¿ Como van las cosas por aquí? - dijo Faye inclinando su espalda hacia atrás a la vez que abría un pequeño cajón y sacaba un pequeña petaca plateada.

\- ¿ Como van las cosas por ahí? - dijo el joven posando suavemente dos dedos sobre el corazón de Faye.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros a la vez que bebía una largo tragó y le pasaba la petaca a su compañero.

\- ¿ Sigues apostando a los caballos? -

\- Siempre que puedo -

\- Es una lastima, con lo buena trilera que eres que pierdas tu tiempo en caballos, ¿Sabes aun recuerdo cuando entraste en la tienda por primera vez y trataste de robar eso – dijo señalando la cazadora de aviador colgada descuidadamente sobre un sillón blanco. - Lo asustada que estabas y lo que lloraste para que no llamara a la policía.

\- Deja de llorar estúpida – dijo Faye imitando el tono de voz de su amigo. - Si te descubren, pelea, maldice o huye, nunca llores, si te muestras débil frente a alguien tendrá poder sobre ti y te destruirá. - Faye encendió un cigarro y le dedico una sonrisa triste y agradecida.

\- ¿ A que te dedicas ? -

\- Soy caza recompensas .

\- ¿ Así que es una visita de trabajo?. - dijo levantando las manos y sonriendo con sarcasmo. -

\- No digas tonterías .- dijo Faye bajando los brazos de el tipo que tenía en frente. - A ti nunca te detendría, nunca. Pero necesito información...¿Donde conseguiste mi Glock ?

\- ¿Ves? En el fondo no estaba tan equivocado... yo que pensaba que me echabas de menos.- sonrió quitándole a Faye el cigarro de los labios.

* * *

Los inquietos pasitos de Ein sobre el suelo metálico de la Bebop comenzaban a inquietarle, Ed seguía comparando la foto que Bob les había facilitado con el archivo de ISSP o cualquier otro documento que hubiese en la red.

\- Vamos a ver Edo.- dijo Jet volviendo a mirar la foto.- Tiene que tener cerca de cuarenta años, busca en colegios o algo.

\- Estoy buscando, no es tan fácil – dijo Ed al borde de la desesperación. - ¡Un momento ! - gritó entusiasmada. .- Se parecen ¿no ? - dijo mostrándole una foto en la pantalla.

Era un joven de ojos negros y cabello largo y rizado, sonreía abiertamente y abrazaba a una muchacha de cabello rubio, que tendría su edad aproximadamente.

\- Ranjit Shurest y Amanda Wallace en la presentación de " Me against me" - leyó Jet en el pie de foto. - Céntrate en eso ¿ Quieres? Busca los nombres y a ver que es lo que encuentras.

\- ¡ A la orden! - gritó llena de energía Ed a la vez que se sumergía en la pantalla de su ordenador.

* * *

Jet colocó tres platos de llenos de sopa de fideos sobre la mesa. Ed ya disfrutaba del suyo sentada en el suelo junto a Ein que saboreaba su piensa vorazmente. Spike miró con disgusto el humeante plato y se metió un cucharada demasiado caliente en la boca. Faye suspiró de hastío mientras removía la sopa con un gesto de asco la sopa.

\- Odio la sopa.- murmuró para si misma.

\- ¿ Donde habéis estado? - preguntó finalmente Jet ignorando deliberadamente los gestos de los demás.

\- Con un viejo conocido del sindicato .- dijo Spike tranquilamente.

Faye sintió como todos sus músculos se ponían en tensión, clavó su mirada en Spike que por alguna razón permanecía con sus ojos clavados en el plato.

\- Antes Annie nos suministraba las armas, ella era el enlace entre los Dragones Rojos y Blue Ruin, unos tratantes de armas que tienen contactos con todas las organizaciones criminales del Sistema Solar. Es una organización sin jerarquías, funcionan como comandos individuales. Los comandos están instalados en las principales ciudades y siempre suministran las armas a la misma persona...- Spike suspiró antes de continuar. - Desde que Annie murió, no tienen otro contacto, ya que tras mi... aventura – miró a Faye con una sonrisa amarga en los labios y ella le apartó la mirada. - No tienen mucha confianza en la Dragon.

\- Ahora sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, Ed ha encontrado un nombre, Ranjit Shurest. - le pasó un par de hojas que había impreso. - Trabajaba en un Restaurante en Marte, al menos como tapadera, podemos empezar por ahí. ¿ Faye?

\- No tengo mucho que contar aún, me van a poner en contacto con alguien de Júpiter que esta dentro de esa asociación que dice Spike - agitó su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Jet y Spike se miraron durante unos segundos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Comieron debatiendo los pormenores de un plan que ninguno tenía muy claro.

* * *

Spike salió de la ducha atándose los pantalones que usaba para entrenar. Faye esperaba en la puerta con un par de toallas colgadas del brazo.

\- ¿ Habrás dejado algo de agua caliente ? - preguntó al verle salir.

\- No soy como tu .- respondió él. - Conozco el significado de la expresión convivir en paz

\- ¿ Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un zoquete ? - preguntó ella con la voz cargada de ironía.

\- Sueles recordármelo un par de veces al día. -

\- Pues no surge demasiado efecto – cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. - En fin, me voy a duchar.

\- Faye... - Spike se detuvo junto a ella. - Blue Ruin no es una broma.

\- ¿ Te preocupas por mi? - preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

\- ¿ Te gustaría? - contestó él imitando su sonrisa.

Mantuvieron la mirada el uno en el otro sin decir una sola palabra durante un momento. El silencio se hizo incomodo y ambos se dieron la vuelta, rompiendo un invisible hilo que les unía.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el teléfono le despertó.

\- El vagabundo ha sido asesinado – dijo un fuerte acento británico al otro lado de la linea.

\- Joder Cameron... me despiertas para decirme que han matado a un vagabundo.

\- Imbécil, un vagabundo no, El Vagabundo -

\- Ranjit... - susurró. - Estamos jodidos, o nos lo cargamos o acabará con nosotros.

* * *

Hold on to the thread  
The currents will shift  
Guide me towards you  
Know something's left  
And we're all allowed to dream  
Of the next time we touch...

You don't have to stray  
The oceans away  
Waves roll in my thoughts  
Hold tight the ring...  
The sea will rise...  
Please stand by the shore...  
I will be...  
I will be...  
There once more...

Pearl Jam - Oceans.


	4. Ocean and Rock

Hola!

Aquí sigo avanzando poquito a poquito con esta historia! Muchas gracias por leerme! Besos!

* * *

**Go tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider**  
** Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter**  
** Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**  
** Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**

**Well, my goodness gracious let me tell you the news**  
** My head's been wet with the midnight dew**  
** I've been down on bended knee**  
** Talkin' to the man from Galilee**

**God s gonna cut you down - Jonny Cash**

* * *

Su apartamento era pequeño, cómodo, la luz era cálida y estaba decorado con gusto. Se paseó por la sala de estar y se paró frente la enorme librería a mirar por enésima vez las docenas de libros. Libros que se repartían por todos los rincones de la casa, libros en las habitaciones, en el suelo.

Sacó uno con cuidado y leyó la dedicatoria.

_Te amo por hacerme la vida mas fácil, te amo por hacerme soñar, te amo por tus rizos negros. _

Devolvió el libro a su sitio. Dio una vuelta por la estancia y se sentó en el sofá, sobre la mesita había varias balas esparcidas , una pistola y una fotografía. Contó las balas antes de ponerlas en el cargador, se puso una vieja gabardina negra y guardó la pistola y la foto en uno de los bolsillos.

Echó un vistazo a su casa antes de salir por la puerta. Volvería a vagar como cada noche, volvería a buscar a todos aquellos que le quitaron todo lo que amaba.

* * *

El olor de la hamburguesa recién hecha hizo que Spike salivara embelesado. Le dio un mordisco enorme y sonrío ampliamente a Jet que comía patatas fritas con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Ves a nuestro amigo por algún lado? - preguntó Jet mientras bebía de su vaso de cerveza.

\- No he visto a nadie que se le parezca – dijo Spike que no dejaba de saborear su hamburguesa.

Un tipo se sentó junto a ellos, les miró con detenimiento, Spike y Jet se miraron un instante y volvieron a sus platos.

\- He oído que estáis haciendo preguntas – dijo apoyando su manos en la mesa.

\- Somos curiosos – contestó Jet distraídamente.

\- Os estáis metiendo en terreno farragoso, Blue Ruin tiene tratos con el gobierno – susurró.

Spike le miró atentamente. El hombre le miro de hito en hito y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

\- Nadie me cree, pero es cierto, el gobierno vende armas de manera ilegal, le conviene que el nivel de delincuencia se mantenga para tener a la población controlada, el miedo es un arma poderosa.- Aquel hombre se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.- Los cazarrecompensas solo sois una distracción para mantener esa delincuencia que ellos crean a ralla, pero son ellos mismos los que ponen precio a las recompensas, son los que eligen a quien cazareis, pensáis que sois libres, pero nadie lo es, nos controlan.

Spike bostezó sonoramente y aquel hombre le miró molesto.

\- Esta bien, no me creáis tampoco – dijo él. - No importa, os daréis cuenta en algún momento, somos las marionetas de un gobierno que nos vende la ilusión de libertad para que sigamos dándoles el poder de dominarnos.

Se marchó dejándolos solos.

\- Menudo paranoico, los tipos como este llenan la red de tonterías y conspiraciones – dijo Jet aburrido. - Mira Spike... - dijo interrumpiéndose y señalando con la cabeza a la barra del restaurante.

Tras ella un hombre de tez morena charlaba con la joven camarera que sonreía divertida.

\- Es nuestro hombre – susurró inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Spike se levantó con naturalidad y se acercó a la barra. Levantó su dedo y aquel hombre se acercó a él sonriendo.

\- ¿ Desea algo ? - preguntó el hombre al pararse frente a Spike.

\- Quisiera saber si puedes venderme un par de uzzys - Spike sonrió

Ranjit de un rápido movimiento tiró una taza de café sobre Spike, saltó sobre la barra y salió corriendo del restaurante.

\- Hijo de puta – gritó este saliendo tras él derribando a una anciana que entraba por la puerta.

* * *

Faye prendió otro cigarro y se apoyó en la mesa, el hombre pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella miraba a un punto perdido en el infinito. Compartían un silencio agradable. Dos cafés humeaban frente a ellos. Faye se llevó la taza a los labios y el amargo aroma del café la hizo sonreír.

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos James – dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

\- Conocí a alguien en este bar – contestó. - Su música tocaba el corazón, pero era un alma triste, nos vimos un par de noches. Nunca volví a saber de él, era muy guapo... pero siempre he sido como tu, nunca he acertado en el amor.

\- Esta muerto – dijo Faye.

\- ¿Eh? ¿ Como sabes? - James la miró confundido.

\- Una lastima no tener alcohol para brindar por Glen - Faye esbozó una triste sonrisa. - Cuando me citaste en este bar no supe si llorar o reír.

\- Mi dulce Valentine, siempre acabas rodeada de muerte – dijo su amigo tragando saliva. - No se si preguntar

\- No lo hagas – Faye se encogió de hombros. - Es una larga historia.

\- Siempre lo es –

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos, el Blue Crow era un lugar extraño sin la triste música del saxofón. Calisto seguía siendo una ciudad de hombres, pero no importaba, en el fondo era una ciudad de almas perdidas.

\- He recuperado mi memoria – dijo Faye volviendo a romper el silencio.

James la miró sorprendido, se levantó en silencio, se acercó a la barra y al volver trajo con él dos vasos llenos de whisky.

\- Brindemos por eso, joder – dijo – Y también por Glen.

\- Por Glen – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos .- Lo otro no trajo nada bueno para mi.

\- Pues brindemos por una vida de mierda – contestó sonriendo amargamente.

\- Por una vida de mierda – repitió ella sonriendo y chocando su vaso.

\- Hablando de cosas mas divertidas – dijo James con la voz cargada de ironía.- He hablado con el tipo que me vendió el arma, se llama Cameron, esta dispuesto a hablar contigo... pero él decide como y cuando...ya sabes como es esta gente.

\- No es mucho, pero espero que sirva, es una recompensa muy golosa y el dinero nos vendría muy bien...- Faye sonrió con avaricia y se frotó las manos.- Gasolina, calefacción y comida...

\- ¿Nos? Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que te oigo hablar en plural de dinero – James sonrió con malicia y le lanzó una mirada curiosa a su amiga.

Ella se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, bebió de su café y levantó el brazo para pedir más.

\- Siempre he seguido tus consejos, dispara antes de que te disparen, golpea mas fuerte y si no puedes huye, haz trampas siempre y no te fíes de nadie – Faye sonrió a la camarera que acababa de llenar su taza de café.- Pero eso de; no te quedes demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio... esta vez ha sido...

\- ¿ Imposible? - James sonrió.- ¿ Quien es él? A mi no te costó abandonarme...

\- Es una larga historia – Faye se rió suavemente y le guiñó un ojo a su acompañante.

\- Eres una perra – se burló él.

* * *

Jet perseguía a Spike y a Ranjit a no mucha distancia. Aquel hombre era muy rápido. Se metió entre los estrechos callejones de la ciudad. Les vio desaparecer en una esquina y se apresuró todo lo que pudo.

\- Alto Ranjit – dijo Spike apuntando con su Jericho al hombre que se había detenido junto a una verja.

\- ¿ Quien te manda? ¿ Cameron? ¿ O eres un perro de la ISSP? - dijo con desprecio llevándose la mano al bolsillo y sacando su arma también.

\- Soy cazarrecompensas – contestó sonriendo Spike.

\- Lo que me faltaba - suspiró.

Un disparo rompió el silencio y Spike se dobló de dolor en el suelo. Aunque había pasado meses desde su enfrentamiento con Vicious seguía sin estar en plena forma. Levantó la mirada para ver saltar al hombre y desaparecer rápidamente. Se llevó la mano al brazo, que sangraba abundantemente, la bala se había incrustado en el hueso y le dolía como mil demonios. Empezaba a ver borroso cuando el metálico brazo de Jet le ayudó a incorporarse.

\- No hay nada que hacer contigo ¿no? Jodido kamikaze – sonrió con una mirada de reproche en los ojos.

\- Si es lo que mas te gusta de mi – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y apoyándose en él.

* * *

Había vuelto a la Bebop dos horas atrás, se había duchado y sentado durante largo rato en el sofá viendo a Ed jugar una partida de ajedrez con Ein. En ocasiones se preguntaba si la chiquilla todavía tenía un arsenal de aquellas setas alucinógenas, porque no era capaz de entenderla. Se levantó con pereza y se acercó a la cocina.

\- ¿ Tienes hambre Edo? - preguntó abriendo la nevera y suspirando al ver únicamente un par de pimientos y una cebolla.

\- Hambre, hambre – grito Ed.

Faye suspiró nuevamente llevándose las manos a la frente y continuó revolviendo entre los armarios de la cocina, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando.

Tras una dura batalla con la cocina escuchó que alguien se colocaba tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Ein moviendo su cola alegremente y con expresión hambrienta en su rostro.

\- Ya va chico... –

Terminó de poner su creación en los platos y sonrió triunfal. Escuchó voces por el pasillo y asomó la cabeza.

Jet caminaba con Spike al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas. Faye se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una maldición.

\- ¿ Que mierdas ha pasado esta vez ? - preguntó caminando tras Jet.

\- Lo de siempre Faye, lo de siempre – Jet dejó caer pesadamente el cuerpo de Spike sobre el sofá y este soltó un quejido lastimero. - Que es un puto inconsciente.

Faye se acuclilló entre el sofá y la mesita y sintió ganas de golpearlo. Spike abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola sin decir una palabra.

\- He hecho cena – dijo con rabia al levantarse.

Spike la vio subir las escaleras antes de volver a caer en la semiinconsciente de nuevo.

Podía notar a Jet trabajando en su brazo, lo hacía con cuidado, pero aún así le dolía, oía a Ed murmurar algo que no podía entender, oía a Ein roncar suavemente tumbado sobre sus piernas y oía el taconeo nervioso de Faye contra el suelo de la Bebop.

Cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie en la sala. Se levantó y caminó hasta el control del mando de la nave. Jet charlaba con Bob sobre la ultima película que habían visto. Alzó la mirada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se despidió de su amigo y le ofreció un cigarro a Spike cuando este se acercó a él.

\- Buenos días Jet – Spike sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

\- Buenos días Spike – respondió Jet. - ¿Que tal el brazo?

\- Bien – lo estiró un par de veces e hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Eres un grano en el culo Spike -

* * *

Faye tiró su ceniza al mar, el viento era muy frío y la hizo tiritar. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza, ahogando un grito de rabia y lanzó lejos el pitillo a medio fumar. Se dio la vuelta y pateó la cesta de la ropa que rodó por la cubierta de la Bebop.

Entró por el hangar, Spike silbaba una vieja canción mientras trabajaba en el motor de su nave. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio y no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Respiró hondo y se acercó a él.

\- ¿ Vas a algún lado? - preguntó colocando sus manos en las caderas.

\- A pasear – contestó él sin darse la vuelta mientras terminaba de revisar el motor de la Swordfish

Faye se apoyó en la nave rebuscando el paquete de tabaco en los pliegues de su camisa. Spike se agachó a sacar una llave inglesa de la caja de herramientas.

\- Aparta – dijo Spike colocándose frente a ella.

Faye giró la cabeza pero no se movió del sitio. Spike colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Faye, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. Faye sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban y que el aire comenzaba a faltare.

\- Faye … - dijo acercándose a ella aún mas.

Ella trató de retroceder pero estaba atrapada entre la nave y Spike. Él respiró profundamente y el aire que escapó de sus labios movió ligeramente el cabello de Faye.

Spike se dio la vuelta y continuó trasteando en el motor de la Swordfish. Escuchó a Faye dejar escapar el aire por primera vez en un par de minutos.

\- ¿ Por qué haces eso Spike? - preguntó en un hilo de voz - ¿ Por que me pones al limite? ¿ Por qué me intimidas? Parece que quisieras …

\- Quizás ese es el problema Faye- suspiró Spike. - Que si me acercó a ti te pones en tensión.

\- Yo... Spike- Faye se mordió el labio mirando al suelo sintiendo que el calor llegaba a sus mejillas.

\- No importa – dijo Spike con una sonrisa cálida en los labios mirándola a los ojos.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Saltó al interior de la nave pero Faye no se movió del sitio.

\- Deberías apartarte Faye, no me gustaría arrastrarte con la propulsión del motor – dijo sonriendo.

\- Está bien Spiegel – dijo Faye con rabia. - Pero te advierto que si metes tu culo en problemas no seré yo quien vaya a rescatarte.

Spike sonrió mientras ponía en marcha su nave y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**I feel you in the pocket of my overcoat my fingers wrap around your**  
** Words they take the shape of games we play**

** I feed your words through my buttonholes I pin them to my fingerless**  
** Gloves green and prone to fraying**

** Thoughts of you, warm my bones I'm on the way, I'm on the phone, Lets**  
** Get lost, me and you, an ocean and a rock is nothing to me.**

** I am far away from where you lay, awake the day while you fall to sleep an**  
** Ocean and a rock away**

** Ocean and rock - Lisa Hannigan. **


	5. Flashbacks

**Mientras termino el próximo capitulo os dejo unos flashbacks de la llegada de Spike a la Bebop tras su pelea con Vicious. **

**Muchas gracias por dedicar unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para leerme ! Muchas muchas gracias en serio! BESOS **

* * *

El motor de su nave apagándose parecía lejano, se apoyó agotado sobre el volante deseando dormir. El sonido de la cabina al abrirse le devolvió a la realidad. Se separó perezosamente del volante e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por bajar de la Swordfish. El pequeño salto que necesitaba para llegar al suelo fue un infierno. La gabardina cubierta de sangre pesaba mucho mas de lo que su cuerpo pudiese soportar.

Con un extraño movimiento la dejo caer y el sonido de esta al chocar contra el suelo fue húmedo y pegajoso.

Sus zapatos resonaban contra el metálico suelo de la Bebop. Cada paso era mas difícil que el anterior. Su cuerpo pesaba, le dolía y apenas podía respirar. Alguien en tacones corría hacia él, pero parecía estar a miles de kilómetros.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la vista del suelo y vio a Faye a un par de pasos, con la respiración agitada y una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Trató de avanzar, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonaban, dio un paso mas pero las rodillas le temblaron.

No llegó a caer, ella le sostenía, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Faye que le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le agarró con fuerza. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la cara, olía a fruta y a tabaco.

\- He dejado de soñar... -

La escuchó suspirar profundamente al tiempo que se apoyaba en su hombro. No tenía mas fuerzas y sabía que ella no podría soportar su peso muerto, ambos caerían al suelo.

\- Oh dios mio Spike – la voz de Jet parecía muy lejana. Notó como descargaba todo su peso sobre él mismo y lo separaba de Faye.

Quiso abrir los ojos pero sus párpados eran muy pesados, quiso decir algo pero no fue capaz de separar sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Jet cargó con el cuerpo inerte de Spike estaba empapada de sangre, paralizada en el pasillo. Como si una fuerza invisible la atase al suelo. Se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre, estaba temblando.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Faye – la voz de Jet le gritó desde algún lugar .- Maldita sea, date prisa.

Fue como una bofetada, llenó sus pulmones de aire, se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo. Spike estaba sobre la mesa metálica, su camisa amarilla parecía roja. No podía dejar de mirarlo. No era capaz de acercarse a él.

\- Faye – gritó Jet sacudiéndola. - Voy a buscar medicamentos e instrumental quirúrgico.

\- ¿Eh? - no sabía que decir, no podía apartar su mirada de Spike, Jet volvió a sacudirla con fuerza.

\- ¡ No dejes que muera! - gritó antes de empujarla y salir corriendo.

Se acercó muy despacio a la mesa, su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo frenético. Tragó saliva mientras desabrochaba con cuidado los botones de su camisa. La sangre empapaba su manos. Al pasar sus dedos por el horrible corte que le atravesaba el estomago rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas le impedían ver lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de impedir torpemente que le herida continuase sangrando. Nunca había llorado de esa manera, el dolor de su pecho era insoportable, necesitaba retorcerlo, arrancárselo y poder lanzarlo lejos para dejar de sentir. No podía separar sus manos del estomago de Spike, que no dejaba de sangrar.

Una mano se posó con cuidado sobre su trasero y le pellizcó

\- Deja de llorar -

Parpadeó confusa con lágrimas en los ojos y miró el rostro manchado de sangre de Spike que la miraba con una sonrisa dolorida.

* * *

Creyó volverse loco, por un segundo le parecido ver la mano de Spike sobre el culo de Faye. Respiró varias veces seguidas, tratando de mantener la calma. Una ultima vez más, una más y se acercó a la camilla, desperdigando vendas, calmantes, bisturis y todo el instrumental quirúrgico que pudo encontrar sobre las piernas de Spike.

Separó con cuidado las manos de Faye de la herida, trató de sonreír, pero los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amiga le partieron el corazón.

\- Lava las heridas – dijo con calma sosteniendo las manos de Faye frente a sus ojos.

Ella tartamudeó algo que no fue capaz de entender y asintió lentamente. Abrió una botella de ron, bebió un largo trago y la derramó por el estomago de Spike que se retorció de dolor. Deseó poder golpearlo, cogió todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones y lo dejó salir mientras maldecida mentalmente el día que decidió juntarse con mafiosos y ludópatas. Cosió con cuidado el terrible corte del estomago , extrajo la bala del hombro y cerró nuevamente la herida. Hacia largo rato que Spike estaba totalmente inconsciente. Miró profundamente al hombre que yacía frente a él, negó con la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo.

\- Soy donante universal –

Faye le miró con una pequeña toalla empapada en sangre entre sus manos. Tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre y agarraba la toalla con tanta fuerza que sus manos estaban blanquecinas.

\- Necesita una transfusión – dijo hablando muy despacio como si ella no pudiese entenderle. -

Se pinchó el brazo y sintió un ligero dolor al clavar el conducto en la aguja, alzó la vista y vio como Faye arrastraba la butaca amarilla hasta él. Se dejó caer en el asiento y repitió la operación en el brazo de Spike, sin apartar la mirada del tubo llevaba la sangre. Se sintió agotado y abatido. Se sintió viejo.

\- Ahora solo podemos esperar -

Faye se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en sus piernas. La escuchó suspirar mientras se miraba las manos cubiertas de sangre y la sintió recostar la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Quería decir algo para reconfortarla, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, y solo se le ocurrían mentiras, mentiras que ni él mismo quería oír.

\- Esperaremos – dijo Faye finalmente mientras le pasaba un cigarro encendido.


	6. Mojo Pin

**Hello! Aqui sigo con esta historia, avanzando poquito a poquito. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los ánimos para continuar! besos !**

* * *

**Something must be done**  
** About vengeance, a badge and a gun**  
** 'Cause I'll rip the mike, rip the stage, rip the system**  
** I was born to rage against 'em**

** Fist in ya face, in the place**  
** And I'll drop the style clearly**  
** Know your enemy...Know your enemy!**

**Know your enemy- Rage against the machine**

* * *

El restaurante estaba cerrado, Spike pateó la puerta metálica, se echó la chaqueta al hombro y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad por aquel barrio de mala muerte. La nieve cubría las aceras y sus pasos dejaban un rastro de huellas sucias.

Le gustaba sentir el frío en los huesos, le hacía sentir vivo. Era una extraña sensación, gastó unos woolongs en un puesto de castañas y se las metió en los bolsillos. Unos operarios colocaban unas insulsas luces navideñas en los enclenques árboles que decoraban la calle.

El Swordfish tenía una fina capa de nieve sobre la luna y la limpió con la mano. Se sentó sobre una vieja caja de madera. Podía sentir la humedad atravesándole la piel. Su paquete de tabaco estaba vacío y él se sintió igual.

La nieve le recordaba a Vicious, porque siempre la había odiado. Un día de nieve le presentó a Julia. Los copos se enredaban en su larga melena rubia, humedeciéndola, dándole un aspecto frágil y vulnerable, algo que nunca fue. Se miró las manos recordando la primera vez que la tocó, la primera vez que entró al cuartel de Mao y un muchacho de mirada taciturna y apretón firme le chocó la mano.

\- Spike – la voz de Jet le devolvió a la realidad. - Te estaba buscando.

\- No he encontrado nada, Ranjit ha desaparecido – contestó este sin dejar de mirar la palma de su mano.

\- De eso venia a hablar – dijo Jet.- Ed se estaba volviendo loca buscando información sobre Ranjit, pero no hemos encontrado nada, buscamos información de la mujer que aparecía con él en la fotografía, Amanda Wallace, era su mujer, era escritora …

\- ¿Era? -

\- Si, murió en un atraco – dijo Jet – Hace un año.

\- Eso no nos sirve de mucho Jet – dijo Spike poniéndose en pie .- ¿Tienes tabaco?

\- A Ranjit le persiguen los de Blue Ruin por traición... quizá se volvió loco al morir su mujer .- dijo extendiendo un cigarro a su amigo.

\- Todos podemos volvernos locos por una mujer - Spike prendió el pitillo y le dio una larga calada. - Volvamos a la Bebop, odio la nieve...

* * *

En ocasiones flashes golpeaban su memoria. Eran dolorosos porque los recuerdos volvían a su mente, nítidos y tan reales que parecían ocurrir en ese instante. Podía sentir la emoción de ver la tierra por primera vez desde el espacio, la belleza abrumadora del pequeño planeta azul. Su madre susurrando algo al oído de su padre y la inmensa sonrisa de este al volverse para mirarla.

La mujer que viajaba a su lado agarrando su mano al sentir explotar uno de los motores del transbordador.

El terror que sintió al ver romperse el cristal a su lado, la perdida de gravedad y el frío que congelaba cada uno de sus músculos. El dolor recorriendo sus extremidades, los gritos, el pánico y luego todo volviéndose negro.

Se incorporó empapada en sudor con el corazón bombeando frenéticamente contra su pecho, con la respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma. Se levantó intranquila sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de atravesar su pecho. Caminó por el pasillo sin saber muy bien donde dirigirse.

La puerta de la habitación de Spike estaba abierta, se detuvo frente a ella, no había nadie. Cerró los ojos y respiró.

\- No tengo tabaco ni nada que puedas robar – la voz de Spike vino desde un punto que ella no podía ver.

Faye se quedo en silencio, paralizada en el umbral de la puerta. Spike caminó por la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla que tiró sobre la cama. La expresión ausente y quebrada de Faye le hizo detenerse frente a ella.

Faye inspiró profundamente antes de dar un paso hacia él , abrazarlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, agarrando con fuerza los pliegues de su camisa. Spike se quedo inmóvil sintiendo como trataba de esconderse en su pecho, le pasó torpemente una mano por la espalda y ella rompió a llorar en silencio. Suspiró y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra él.

Faye pasó las manos por su rostro antes de apartarse de Spike, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Spike se volvió en silencio, dándole la espalda , se agachó a mirar bajo la cama. Al levantarse tenía un par de latas de cerveza en la mano y le lanzó una a Faye.

\- Vamos a buscar algo que llevarnos a la boca, me muero de hambre – dijo cruzando la puerta y dejándola atrás.

Faye le siguió en silencio hacia la cocina. Él abrió la nevera para contemplar unas lonchas de jamón york pasadas de fecha, que tenían un extraño color granate. Con una mueca de asco las puso frente a Faye que esbozó una sonrisa disgustada.

\- En fin... al menos tenemos cerveza – dijo golpeando la lata con los dedos.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, frotando con sus manos la lata de cerveza, leyendo con atención la composición de la misma.

Se sentó en el sofá cruzando sus piernas sobre la mesa. Faye se sentó frente a él, en la butaca amarilla, mientras bebía ensimismada .

\- ¿ Algo que decir? - dijo Spike colocando los brazos tras la cabeza y reclinándose en el sofá plácidamente.

\- No mucho – respondió ella encendiendo un cigarro y dejando el paquete sobre la mesa.

Spike se estiró perezosamente a alcanzarlo para volver nuevamente a su posición inicial.

\- Si lo que querías era lanzarte a mis brazos, solo tenias que pedirlo – se burló mirando al techo con el cigarro apagado colgando de la comisura de la boca.

\- Nunca entenderé como pasas de ser un tipo encantador a un autentico cretino – contestó dejando caer la ceniza sobre el suelo.

Spike sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá. La miró durante unos instantes y golpeó suavemente con su mano el asiento.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con el pelo. Se levantó lentamente y se sentó junto a Spike que le pasó la mano por el hombro atrayéndola hacía él.

\- Puedo ser un cretino encantador- susurró pasando suavemente sus dedos por el brazo de Faye.

\- Estoy segura de ello – contestó ella cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Se sentó al borde de su cama, se había despertado en medio de la noche, recostada sobre Spike que dormía plácidamente junto a ella en el sofá. Se había movido con cuidado para no despertarlo, y había vuelto a su cuarto. Había intentado volver a dormirse pero no lo había conseguido.

Cerró los ojos y vio a su madre trenzando el pelo a alguien a quien no podía recordar. Su madre tarareaba una canción y aquella niña se quejaba de los tirones en el pelo. No podía recordar quien era, y ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo.

Los recuerdos felices eran los peores, sintió ganas de llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se hizo un ovillo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza deseando no haber recuperado la memoria.

\- Nunca estas a gusto con los que tienes Valentine – murmuró.

Su teléfono sonó y se incorporó de golpe. La dulce sonrisa de James le saludó desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

\- Que mala cara tienes preciosa – dijo

\- Yo también me alegro de verte James – contestó de mala gana.

\- ¿Mal despertar eh? - se burló.- Me ha llamado Cameron, el de las armas, se ha creído que quieres entrar en el negocio.

-¡ Bien! Necesito distraerme, un poco de teatro – contestó sonriendo.

\- Tienes que estar en Callisto en dos días, pero sola, te paso las coordenadas del lugar donde os encontrareis – James suspiró lánguidamente. - ¿Estarás bien? Mira que eres experta en meterte en problemas.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho – Faye torció la boca y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Esta bien, pero abrígate, Callisto es un lugar frío, pero en invierno es insoportable - James la miró con preocupación.- No es momento para tus pantaloncitos.

\- ¡Dios! Eres peor que Jet – suspiró cansada.

\- No se quien es Jet, pero seguro que tiene razón – dijo. - Faye... No hagas el tonto, solo es dinero...

\- El dinero mueve el mundo, tu mismo lo dijiste -

\- Digo muchas tonterías -

\- Te dejo, tengo que ponerme en marcha o no llegaré a tiempo, volamos lejos de Callisto – colgó antes de que James pudiera despedirse de ella.

Se recostó en la cama nuevamente, cogió aire, se puso en pie y comenzó a lanzar prendas de su armario sobre la cama.

* * *

**Well i'm lying in my bed **  
** The blanket is warm **  
** This body will never be safe from harm **  
** Still feel your hair, black ribbons of coal **  
** Touch my skin to keep me whole **

** If only you'd come back to me **  
** If you laid at my side **  
** I wouldn't need no Mojo Pin to keep me satisfied **

** Don't wanna weep for you, I don't wanna know **  
** I'm blind and tortured, the white horses flow **  
** The memories fire, the rhythms fall slow **  
** Black beauty I love you so **

**Mojo pin - Jeff Buckley.**


	7. Home

**Hola! **

**Aquí otro capitulo mas! **

**Ya tengo la historia acabada, a mano, ahora solo tengo que transcribirla... cosa que odio. Odio escribir en el ordenador, si mi cuaderno no fuese una locura que solo yo puedo entender, escanearía las hojas y las pondría tal cual. XD Pero tendría que hacer un manual para hacerme entender así que no es tan buena idea... **

**En fin, aquí estoy escuchando a Lisa Hannigan, que me llena el corazón de ternura. :) y tecleando. No puedo fumar a gusto mientras tecleo... shit shit shit. Así no hay quien se inspire...**

**Que charlatana estoy hoy... En fin, me callo y tecleo, como una autómata, **

**Besos y gracias por leerme! **

* * *

Llegaba el atardecer a aquella colonia marciana, un rojo atardecer, rojo frío de invierno. Cameron cerró la cremallera de su cazadora. Llegaba tarde, apresuró sus pasos y al doblar la equina vio a Michael apoyado en la pared.

\- Llegas tarde – dijo el hombre pateando la nieve.

\- Calisto no esta tan cera – resopló este.

\- No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, quiero a Ranjit muerto – Michael se paró frente a él.- Ha matado a otro de mis hombres.

\- Lo tenemos agarrado por los huevos – Cameron le dio la espalda. - Se reunirá con nosotros.

\- Soluciónalo o alguien ocupara tu puesto en la sede de Calisto. -

\- Aún la tenemos...

\- Si no responde, matadla . - Michael volvió a patear la nieve y se largo de aquel lugar sin mirar a tras.

* * *

Faye pasó a través del hangar con su cazadora de aviador en el brazo. Unos vaqueros y un grueso jersey de lana. Spike limpiaba el Swordfish con esmero. El tiempo que le dedicaba a su nave era infinitamente superior al que le dedicaba a cualquier otra tarea, salvo quizás dormir.

\- ¿ Donde vas tan abrigada ? - preguntó Spike cuando ella pasó a su lado.

\- A pasear – contestó sin detenerse.

Spike la agarró del brazo y ella se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente la mano que la sostenía. Alzó su mirada tras unos segundos y Spike bajó la suya mirando su propia mano agarrando el brazo de Faye. Que soltó tras unos inquietantes segundos de silencio, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- No te metas en líos – dijo

\- Siempre me meto en líos- contestó ella dándole la espalda y caminando por el hangar hacia el Red Tail.

* * *

James estaba sentado en un banco, un café humeante calentaba sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros de cuero. Se quitó uno para encender un cigarrillo y el viento que levantó la Red Tail al aterrizar acabó con su ultima cerilla. Molesto se colgó el cigarro de los labios y se acercó a la nave.

Faye se bajó de un salto y le miró con cara de disgusto.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí? - preguntó colocando las manos en sus caderas.

\- Quiero fuego – dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba con su ojos el pitillo que colgaba de su boca.

Faye suspiró de desesperación, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó un mechero para encender el cigarro de su amigo. Le miró en silencio mientras él fumaba. La observaba en silencio dando largas y pausadas caladas. Finalmente acabó su cigarro, lo tiró y lo apagó pisándolo contra la nieve.

\- ¿Has acabado? - preguntó con ironía.

\- Si - contestó él.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar ella.

\- Asegurarme de que sabes donde te metes -

\- James, tú me enseñaste a disparar y a pelear – Faye suspiró. - Sabes de lo que soy capaz.

\- También te enseñe a huir – dijo él. - Y a no involúcrate con la gente y ahora vas a meterte en la boca del lobo por esos cazarrecompensas con los que vives...

\- No es asunto tuyo – dijo molesta. - De todas formas ¿ Has venido a Calisto para decirme que no me involucre con la gente? ¿ No te resulta irónico?

\- Me has pillado. - contestó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. - Te adoró.

\- Yo también a ti, fuiste la primera persona que me trató con amabilidad desde que me despertaron – Faye se acercó a él y le abrazó.- Estaré bien, atraparé a ese tipo, ganare un montón de dinero y iremos a apostar a los caballos.

\- Nada de caballos – dijo él. - Póquer, Black Jack, veremos si sigues siendo tan buena con las cartas.

\- Trató hecho – contestó guiñando un ojo y alejándose de él.

\- ¡Al menos dime como se llaman tus amigos, solo por si acaso! – gritó mientras ella se alejaba.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – gritó levantando su mano sin mirar a tras. - Esos capullos se quedarían con mi dinero.

* * *

\- El almacén que ha encontrado Ed está a unos doscientos metros de donde te encuentras– dijo Jet al otro lado del teléfono. - Es posible que Ranjit este ahí.

\- Eso espero, odio trabajar en balde -contestó Spike.

\- Solo se trata de echar un vistazo - escuchó a Jet suspirar profundamente al otro lado del teléfono. - Nada de planes locos, ni ataques, miras lo que hay y vuelves a la Bebop para que podamos trazar un plan de ataque ¿ Me has entendido?

\- ¿ Por quien me tomas Jet? - Spike sonrió ampliamente. - ¿ Por un descerebrado?

\- ¡ Spike! ¡ No la líes ! - gritó Jet al tiempo que Spike colgaba y se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Continuó su camino con tranquilidad, era un lugar apartado, por el que apenas transitaban coches. Se acercó al almacén, estaba rodeado por vallas, aunque no tenía puertas, ni guardas de seguridad. Vio que alguien se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. Spike se detuvo con la pistola en alto. Ranjit que corría hacía el hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿ Otra vez tú, cazarrecompensas ? - preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle.

\- Puedes llamarme Spike – contestó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. - No es nada personal, pero ofrecen un buen pellizco por ti.

Ranjit disparó sin decir una palabra, Spike saltó a un lado y corrió hacia él. Lanzó un puñetazo que Ranjit esquivó con facilidad. Este le devolvió el puñetazo y Spike se agachó para desviarlo y darle una patada. Ranjit se encogió durante unos segundos y le empujó con fuerza para alejarlo de su centro de defensa . Aquel tipo estaba entrenado y se enzarzaron en una continua sesión de golpes, hasta que los dos tuvieron que detenerse a coger aire.

\- Sabes golpear – dijo Ranjit limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Spike sonrió volviéndose a poner en guardia, Ranjit hizo lo mismo.

\- Alto Ranjit – gritó una voz gruesa detrás de Spike.

Se giró con el arma en la mano para ver a un grupo de hombres que les apuntaban. Ranjit disparó a uno de ellos. Y comenzó un tiroteó. Las balas silbaban por todos lados. Spike se escondió tras un bidón de gasolina vacío y comenzó a disparar a esos tipos. Ranjit se colocó tras él y miró su reloj.

\- Cuando cuente tres corre, sal por el camino por el que has entrado – dijo en un susurró. Te cubriré.

Spike asintió.

\- ¡ Tres ! - gritó Ranjit y Spike corrió mientras las balas volaban a su alrededor.

\- Vamos Ranjit – gritó dándose la vuelta y disparando a aquellos hombres sin preguntarse quienes eran.

Ranjit corrió hacia él y al estar a su altura le empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo. Una gran explosión hizo volar el almacén de armas a su espalda. Se levantaron y salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

Faye miró por enésima vez su reloj agradeciendo haber hecho caso a James, hacia mucho frío en aquella maldita ciudad. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor escondiendo sus manos desnudas entre ellos.

\- ¿ La señorita Valentine supongo? - dijo alguien tras ella.- Soy Cameron.

Se giró fingiendo algo de nerviosismo, le estrechó la mano y aquel tipo alto de cabello rubio cortado casi al cero la miró de una forma a la que estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Sonrió con falsa timidez tratando de disimular un gesto de asco.

\- Dime ¿ Por que te interesa el negocio? - preguntó mirando descaradamente su pecho.

\- Mi novio es camello – dijo abrochando su cazadora y vio que él hacia un gesto de disgusto. - Él y su banda tienen peleas con otros grupos … - continuó modulando su voz de una forma que la hacía parecer un poco tonta. - Me gustaría poder ayudarle, no es fácil encontrar armas en Venus.

\- Bien, bien... ¿ Tienes una tapadera? - preguntó. - No podemos dejar que vendas armas en tu casa.

\- Claro... mis padres tienen un estanco, son muy mayores, yo me encargo de todo. - prosiguió ella con aquella elaborada mentira que había estado maquinando durante los dos últimos días .

\- Tendrás que enseñarme el negocio – dijo Cameron mientras se ponía a caminar. - Sígueme, iremos al almacén .

* * *

Spike se apoyó en una verja metálica sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Encendió un cigarro y le tendió otro a Ranjit.

\- No fumo, gracias – dijo sacudiendo su mano en el aire. - ¿ Por qué me has ayudado?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, eres un tipo valioso.- contestó este frotando sus dedos pulgar e incide.

\- No voy a dejarme atrapar, déjalo, no tienes nada que ver en esto -

\- ¿Mataron a tu mujer verdad? Por eso estás como loco atacando a esos tipos, volando cosas, por eso quieren matarte, les traicionaste de alguna manera, ellos se vengaron matándola y ahora eres tú él que quiere acabar con ellos – Spike le miró seriamente. - Te metiste en Blue Ruin porque era el camino fácil para hacer dinero y todo acabo mal.

\- Eres un chico listo- Ranjit le devolvió la mirada.- Pero te equivocas en algo, nunca quise hacer dinero, era policía, me infiltre en la organización, fui parte de ellos, comí con ellos, maté con ellos, hice todo lo que la ISSP me pidió. Cuando acabe la misión, cuando reuní la información que necesitaban...- Ranjit cerró los ojos. - Me delataron, alguien de la ISSP les contó la verdad. Blue Ruin mató a mi mujer... pero ellos no son mas que el brazo ejecutor, cuando acabe con ellos iré a por los verdaderos culpables.

\- Te enfrentas a un enemigo que no puedes vencer – dijo Spike apagando su cigarro. - ¿Tu solo contra Blue Ruin? ¿Contra la ISSP? Déjalo pasar... la venganza no te devolverá a los muertos.

\- Tienen a mi hija -

Spike miró al cielo nublado de aquella perdida colonia en Marte. El humo del almacén en llamas se mezclaba con las nubes. Las cosas nunca eran sencillas.

* * *

**Home so far from home,  
So far to go  
And we've only just begun**

**And oh, every lie we told**  
**Is written in stone**  
**Every lie we wrote in our bones**

**And hold on, there's nothing to pack**  
**We know we're not coming back**

**Home – Lisa Hannigan,**


	8. The post war dream

¡Hola! Esto esta acabando ya! Espero que os haya gustado. Solo queda un capitulo! De nuevo gracias por leerme!

Muchos besos! :))

* * *

**tell me true tell me why was Jesus crucified**  
**is it for this that daddy died?**  
**was it for you? was it me?**  
**did i watch too much t.v.?**  
**is that a hint of accusation in your eyes?**  
**if it wasn't for the nips**  
**being so good at building ships**  
**the yards would still be open on the clyde**  
**and it can't be much fun for them**  
**beneath the rising sun**  
**with all their kids committing suicide**  
**what have we done maggie what have we done**  
**what have we done to england**  
**should we shout should we scream**  
**"what happened to the post war dream?"**  
**oh maggie maggie what have we done?**

**"The Post War Dream Pink Floyd.  
**

* * *

.

Faye se detuvo junto a Cameron en la puerta de un almacén bastante grande. Estaba rodeado por una verja metálica y no había ningún otro edificio alrededor. Había una pequeña garita a la entrada del recinto, dentro de ella dos guardas charlaban tranquilamente.

Se acercaron a la puerta del local, estaba blindada, pese a que todo el edificio tenía pinta de abandono, enseguida se percató de que era solo en apariencia.

Entraron por un pasillo largo, con varias puertas a ambos lados, Faye seguía a Cameron en silenció. Había un tipo esperando en la puerta del fondo. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra. La miró embobado y Faye sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

\- ¿ Es la nueva cliente? - preguntó a Cameron en un susurro casi inaudible. - Esta jodidamente buena.

\- Olvídalo Hunt , tiene novio – le cortó Cameron. - Además estamos trabajando.

Cameron cerró la puerta y miró a Faye con cara de disgusto. Negó con la cabeza y se frotó la frente con su mano derecha. Estaban en una especie de recepción, con un sofá desgastado y una maquina de café, también había una pequeña mesa con varias revistas esparcidas sobre ella.

\- Disculpa, es un maleducado – dijo con amabilidad. - Algunos de mis hombres no son mas que matones de barrio que no saben tratar de negocios.

\- No me molesta – mintió Faye con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en su cara. - ¿ Trabaja mucha gente para ti?

Trataba de sonar inocente y curiosa, necesitaba información, el tipo que estaba buscando podía estar ahí.

\- Unos cuantos – Cameron sonrió satisfecho. - Pero hablemos de negocios...

Aquella respuesta no le servía de nada. Alguien tocó la puerta, el hombre que estaba fuera y otro tipo mas entraron el la sala, parecían preocupados.

\- Jefe, han llamado de Marte, parece que hay problemas serios – dijo uno de ellos a lo que Cameron resopló con enfado.

-Ahora voy – dijo.- Oye Faye, tengo que atender una llamada, enseguida vuelvo, espero no tardar.- Metió la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un par de chocolatinas. - Me gustaría ofrecerte algo mejor, pero aquí no tengo nada, cuando cerremos el trato brindaremos con Champange.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?- esta era su oportunidad de averiguar algo.

\- No te preocupes, enseguida estoy aquí – dijo él, mientras se marchaba con aquellos dos hombres de la sala y cerraba la puerta.

Bien, al menos estaba sola, aunque no tenia ni idea si podría salir a explorar. Esperó unos minutos pegada a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo, pero fue inútil. Hizo un mohín de disgusto y se dirigió la puerta, no había nadie en el pasillo, pero podía escuchar voces en la habitación que estaba mas cerca de la entrada. A su derecha había dos puertas, entró en la primera.

Faye se paseó por aquella habitación, una especie de sala de reuniones, había una mesa, no muy grande y varias sillas alrededor. Había un mueble archivador que estaba cerrado con llave y en la pared de fondo una serpiente pintada en rojo. El graffiti la hizo estremecerse, todo lo que le recordaba a la Red Dragon le causaba la misma sensación. Pasó sus dedos por la pintura desgastada con un nudo en el estomago. Se dio la vuelta al oír la puerta abrirse. Una niña pequeña de cabello negro y tez tostada entró en la sala y la miró con unos enorme ojos azules. Que demonios había una niña tan pequeña en un sitio como ese.

\- Hola - dijo la niña pequeña con su diminuta mano sosteniendo la puerta.- ¿Quien eres?

\- Soy Faye – contestó ella acercándose a la niña lentamente y acuclillándose frente a ella.- ¿Y tu?

\- Nora – contestó con una vocecilla suave y medio asustada.

\- ¿ Cuantos años tienes Nora? - preguntó Faye poniendo su mano con cuidado sobre el hombro de la chiquilla.

Ella le mostró su mano abierta sonriendo. Tenía rasgos hindúes como el tipo al que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Cinco eh?- Faye sonrió con ternura. - ¿Estas aquí sola? ¿ Donde están tus padres?

La niña se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Faye se puso en tensión, nunca había sabido tratar con niños pequeños.

\- Los señores dicen que mi papa es malo y que le van a castigar – la pequeña se sorbió los mocos. - Quiero ver a mi papa.

\- Buscaremos a tu papa... no te preocupes – dijo Faye poniéndose en pie. - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Si – dijo la niña cogiendo su mano.

Faye se puso nerviosa, lo que menos necesitaba en un momento así era cuidar de una una niña pequeña. La niña le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y ella le sonrío, la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre la mesa. Sus pequeñas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones rojos bailaban en el aire. Faye cogió una de las chocolatinas que le había dado Cameron y se la dio a la pequeña, se le iluminó la cara con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Papa dice que hay que compartir – dijo Nora tendiéndole la mitad del dulce.

\- Gracias Nora – dijo Faye conmovida sentándose a su lado.

.

* * *

.

Spike aparcó la Swordfish en lo alto de una azotea, desde allí tenía una amplia visión de aquella ciudad de Calisto cubierta por la nieve.

Odiaba esa ciudad, su ultima visita no le había dejado un buen recuerdo. Se abrochó su acolchada chaqueta , pensando seriamente como había decidido comprarse una cazadora rosa. Recordó que aquel día tenía una resaca terrible. De sus labios escapó una nube de vaho, frotó su manos para hacerlas entrar en calor, a la vez que daba pequeños saltos, para calentar sus articulaciones.

Escuchó el sonido de un mono racer sobre su cabeza. Una nave negra, mas alargada que el Swordfish, aparcó a su lado. Ranjit saltó de ella con un gesto de preocupación en su cara.

Se acercó a él y contempló el el horizonte grisáceo y mortecino de aquella ciudad.

\- No tenias por que acompañarme – dijo finalmente – No es asunto tuyo.

\- Creo que ellos ya no piensan lo mismo – contestó Spike. - Además, al acabar con este rollo y rescatar a tu hija, aún puedo capturarte. - Sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda. - Soy un hombre de acción Ranjit, se donde encontrar una buena pelea.

\- No, no quiero tiros, no estando muy hija ahí dentro – Ranjit le miró con seriedad. - Conozco la sede, podemos entrar sin ser vistos, buscar a la niña y volar ese sitio. Quedan muchas ciudades que visitar, puede estar en cualquiera de ellas... yo – Ranjit estaba nervioso.

\- En fin... - Spike sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, esperó a que alguien contestase su llamada, Ranjit le miraba curioso. El hocico de Ein apareció en la pantalla, Spike miró al cielo en un gesto de disgusto.

\- Quitaaaaaa Ein – la chillona voz de Ed se escuchó por el altavoz. - Spike – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Has dicho Spike? - Jet parecía enfadado, apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono con un gesto muy serio. - Spike, muchacho, ¿ Cuando te dije, ve, observa y vuelve a la Bebop, tu entendiste , vuela un almacén de armas?

Spike cogió aire de manera exagerada y agarró a Ranjit por el hombro, para que Jet pudiese verlo a través de la cámara.

\- ¿ Lo has capturado? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- Algo por el estilo - dijo Spike soltando a Ranjit que le miró sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. - Estoy en Calisto, no muy lejos de el almacén de armas, necesito planos, acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, lo que podáis encontrar, mandádmelo al ordenador de la Swordfish, lo mas rápido posible.

\- ¿Pero que demonios? Spike ¿ya estas metido en líos otra vez?, maldita sea, trae a ese delincuente a casa...-

\- Jet... - Spike le cortó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

Escuchó un gruñido desesperado antes de que aquel viejo ex-policía gruñón le cortase la comunicación.

\- No ha funcionado ¿no? – preguntó Ranjit escéptico.

\- Jet tiene un sentido del honor mucho mas profundo de lo que pueda llegar a parecer, además, ese cabrón me conoce tan bien, que sabe cuando voy en serio – Spike se acercó hasta la nave, encendió el ordenador, no habían pasado ni un par de segundos cuando decenas de imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla. - Además contamos con la hacker mas hábil de todo el sistema solar.

.

* * *

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambas se sobresaltaron, Faye cruzó su brazo instintivamente delante de la la niña. Cameron entró de golpe parecía furioso. La miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Faye se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a la niña.

\- ¿Que coño haces aquí? - preguntó en un siseó tratando de contenerse. - ¿ Crees que esto es un jodido museo por el que puedes pasear a tus anchas?

\- Estaba buscando un baño – mintió .- Y he visto a la niña y no quería dejarla sola.

\- La puta cría no es asunto tuyo - dijo Cameron elevando el tono de su voz, Nora se puso a llorar tras ella. Faye le acarició las rodillas para que se calmara.

Cameron la empujó y cogió a la niña del brazo con fuerza.

\- Eh, que solo es una niña – dijo Faye tirando de él.- No tienes que tratarla así.

\- Cállate, estúpida.- Cameron arrastró a la niña hasta la puerta. - Esto no es un juego de niñatos al que estas acostumbrada.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y cerró la puerta con llave. Faye golpeó la puerta con su puños, gritando que la dejasen salir de ahí.

\- Genial Faye, genial – se dijo a si misma.

.

* * *

.

Ranjit estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, repasaba una y otra vez los planos que Ed les había mandado. Spike fumaba apoyado en uno de los laterales. Lo mas sencillo era entrar y liarse a tiros con todo el mundo. Era sencillo y eficaz. Nunca había sido muy amigo de las grandes complicaciones, planes brillantes que solían fallar y acabar tal y como él había pensado actuar en un principio. Entrar, disparar y rescatar a la niña. Además esperar era aburrido.

Ranjit saltó de la Swordfish y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido. No era un tipo de grandes sonrisas, no entendía muy bien como mantenía la calma en un momento así, si hubiesen secuestrado a su hija, habría matado a todo el Blue Ruin ya, y a media ISSP.

\- Esta dentro, esta ahí – dijo nervioso. - Tu hacker ha pinchado una cámara de seguridad que tienen a la entrada y... - se paró a coger aire . - He visto como Cameron la arrastraba del brazo y la metía dentro de la habitación del fondo.

\- ¿ Cameron ? - preguntó Spike.

\- Si, olvido que no tienes ni idea de esta mierda – dijo Ranjit. - Cameron es uno de los socios, los hombres le tiene mucho respecto, pero es un grandisimo hijo de puta, fue el que ordenó matar a Amanda.- Ranjit apretó los puños. - Es un bastardo al que solo le importa el dinero y el control sobre la gente...

-¿Entonces por que no te lo cargas? Si lo que quieres es venganza – preguntó Spike.

\- Te lo he dicho ya, no estando mi hija ahí dentro, además si muere o no me da igual, lo que les preocupa es el negocio, si el suministro de armas disminuye tendrán problemas, Blue Ruin, La ISSP, todos, además … -

\- ¿Además? - preguntó curioso

\- Tengo cintas grabadas y documentos que prueban toda la verdad sobre los tratos entre la ISSP y el trafico de armas, si algo me pasará a mi o a Nora, llegaría a la prensa y todo esto saldría a la luz …

Spike dejó caer la colilla sobre la nieve y la aplastó con la punta del zapato.

\- ¿ Y bien ? ¿Como pretendes entrar ahí sin que nos pillen? - preguntó finalmente.

\- Tu amigo nos ha mandado planos del almacén, tiene un falso techo por el que podemos cruzar sin que nos vean, todas las habitaciones tienen una reja de ventilación, podemos llegar a cualquiera a través de ellas. Rescatamos a la niña , ponemos la bomba y nos vamos tan rápido como podamos, tenemos una hora, pero en menos de treinta minutos podemos hacerlo, si no nos descubren. No se si hay gente en la entrada, pero podemos acceder por detrás, que esta la salida del aire, tenemos que ser rápidos, y discretos, tengo silenciadores en la nave por si necesitamos disparar a alguien, pero lo dicho Spike, necesito rapidez y que hagas todo lo que te digo, no pienso poner la vida de mi hija en peligro ahora que se donde esta, ahora que esta tan cerca...

\- Lo que tu digas Ranjit, soy hombre tuyo. - Spike sonrió .- No es mi estilo, pero es tu hija, tu pelea, tu mandas.

\- Mira, esto es lo que la hacker no has dado.- dijo mostrando unos dibujos que había copiado, en ellos se podían ver las instalaciones del almacén y como acceder a todas ellas desde el techo.

.

* * *

.

Faye dio una tercera vuelta por aquella habitación del infierno. Tenía la gran habilidad de meterse en problemas allí donde fuese. James tenía razón, Spike tenía razón, y los odiaba por ello. Dejó escapar un grito de rabia y pateó una silla. Además esta segura que el tipo que estaba buscando no estaba allí.

\- Muy bien Valentine, te has vuelto a lucir. - Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a hablar consigo misma.

Suspiró agotada y se apoyó en la mesa mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Cameron y dos de sus hombres entraron con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Esta bien señorita Valentine - el tono cordial de la voz de Cameron había desparecido por completo. - Veamos si es quien dice ser...

\- ¿ Donde esta la niña? - preguntó, no tenia mucho que hacer salvo perder tiempo, estaba desarmada, y aquellos hombres vivían literalmente en un almacén de armas, así que lo mas probables es que acabase con un agujero de bala en su bonito cuerpo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo .- Cameron se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo.- ¿ De verdad quieres trabajar con nosotros? ¿ O eres amiga de ese malnacido de Ranjit?

\- No se de que me hablas – dijo Faye, Ranjit ese era el hombre, maldita sea, ellos también estaban detrás de él, ahora si que no entendía nada. - Digo la verdad, quiero vender armas para la banda de mi chico, no se nada de ningún Ranjit...

\- ¿No sabes nada de Ranjit? ¿ No sabes nada de las explosiones en los almacenes de otras ciudades? - la sacudió con fuerza. - ¿ Por que hay una cazarecompensas que se llama Faye Valentine?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, había planeado todo al dedillo, tenía una buena historia, tenía un buen personaje, y había cometido el error de dar su nombre verdadero.

.

* * *

.

El falso techo era mas resiente de lo que había creído. Pensó que cedería bajo el peso de ambos. Pero era de buen material, como había dicho el hindú. Se preguntó en cuantas sedes de la Blue Ruin había entrado de manera similar en busca de su hija. Cuando tiempo había pasado buscándola, dejándose llevar por el odio, destruyendo almacenes uno tras otro.

Ranjit caminaba delante de él en silencio, cargaba con el paquete de la bomba al hombre. Todo estaba tranquilo. No podía creerse que aquello fuese tan fácil. Quizás Jet tenía razón, las cosas planeadas salían mejor que las improvisadas. Trató de no reírse imaginando la cara de Jet si le llega a confesar eso. Notó que Ranjit se detenía señalando la reja de ventilación. Era la que Ed les había indicado, la cuarta la la derecha.

Tal y como habían visto a través de la única cámara de seguridad la niña estaba allí. Estaba sola, jugando con un viejo camión de madera. Ranjit apartó con cuidado la reja y saltó al interior de la sala.

\- Papá – dijo la chiquilla en un susurró, como si quisiese evitar que nadie la oyese. - Los señores te quieren castigar.

Ranjit cogió a su hija en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. No pudo reprimir las ganas de echarse a llorar, la sostuvo entre sus brazos en silencio, la chiquilla le rodeaba con sus bracitos, riéndose despreocupada.

\- No pasa nada, Nora - dijo él. - Nos vamos a ir de aquí y nadie castigará a papá.

\- Ranjit...- susurró Spike mientras empujaba el sofá hasta la pared. .- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Se encaramó al falso techo y extendió los brazos para que Ranjit le pasara a la niña. Este se quedó durante unos minutos activando la bomba, habían tardado casi media hora en entrar y encontrar el sitio, ahora necesitarían menos tiempo para salir, ya conocían el camino, así que decidió acortar el tiempo de activación, quería que todo eso acabase lo mas rápido posible, 45 minutos valdrían para escapar y llegar a un lugar seguro, solo tendrían una oportunidad, rezó para que nadie les viese.

Salieron del almacén lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Ranjit avanza delante de él, con el paso acelerado. Volvieron por el lugar por donde habían entrado.

\- Papa ¿Eres amigo de Faye ? - preguntó la niña. - Me ha dado chocolate y ha jugado conmigo a las palmas y me ha dejado que la peine, y …

\- No conozco a ninguna Faye, cariño – contestó Ranjit confuso.

Spike se tensó al oír ese nombre, miró el reloj, quedaban 34 minutos. Ranjit siguió caminando con la niña en brazos alejándose apresuradamente de allí. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, nunca lo son. Estaba mas nervioso de lo que habría sido capaz de reconocer. Marcó el teléfono varias veces pero nadie parecía responder al otro lado.

.

* * *

.

\- Descuelga – Faye sintió el cañón de una pistola presionando su cráneo, ¿ Que mas podía ir peor?

Miró la pantalla de teléfono, era Spike, Cameron dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

\- Maldita zorra mentirosa, ¿No conocías a Ranjit? ¿Sabes que un tal Spike nos ha buscado problemas en Marte? - apretó el cañón contra ella. - Pon el manos libres.

Cameron se apartó un poco para no aparecer en el ángulo de la cámara. Faye cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar sus nervios antes de descolgar. Si no tenía bastantes problemas ya, lo ultimó que necesitaba es que Spike estuviese metido en esto también.

\- ¿ Donde estas? - la voz de Spike sonaba preocupada.

\- En la Bebop- mintió mientras se encogía de hombros ligeramente y ladeaba la cabeza.

Spike pudo ver tras ella una pintada en rojo, no podía distinguir muy bien que es lo que estaba dibujado en aquella pared. Suspiró levemente manteniendo el contacto visual con ella.

\- Voy a pasar por el supermercado ¿ Hay latas de sopa? - deseó que ella fuese capaz de entenderle.

Faye miró sutilmente al frente y se humedeció los labios. Latas de sopa, que cabrón, había tres tipos en aquella habitación, pero no sabía cuantos habría fuera. ¿Como demonios sabía donde estaba?

\- Hay tres en la nevera – dijo tragando saliva - Pero en la despensa hay mas, no sabría decirte cuantas, pero hay mas, no hace falta que compres.

\- Esta bien – Spike cerró los ojos, chica lista. - Enseguida estoy ahí.

Faye colgó el teléfono y Cameron le dio un bofetón que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

.

* * *

.

Spike se acercó a Ranjit rápidamente que se había alejado unos pasos de él.

\- ¿ Has estado ahí dentro verdad? - preguntó mostrándole la pantalla. .¿ Conoces todas las habitaciones?

Ranjit asintió mirando fijamente la imagen congelada que Spike le estaba mostrando.

\- Es la sala de reuniones, esta a dos habitaciones de donde hemos puesto la bomba.

\- Mierda – dijo pasándole el teléfono.- Llama a la Bebop o a Jet y dile que venga pero ¡Ya!

Se echó a correr mientras miraba el reloj, quedaban 27 minutos.

.

* * *

.

Desde la reja de ventilación podía ver a un tipo alto de cabello corto y rubio que tenía a Faye agarrada por el pelo y las manos atadas con una especie de cuerda naranja le gritaba una y otra vez.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que buscas? ¿ Por que quemasteis la sede de Marte? . Desde su ángulo no podía ver cuanta gente había en la habitación pero podía escuchar que alguien se reía. No tenía margen de maniobra y en menos de media hora el edificio saltaría por los aires.

En un rápido movimiento Faye, que se había soltado, empujó al tipo rubio, le desarmó y le disparó. Esquivó un disparó del tipo que tenía frente a ella y se deslizó bajo la mesa, y le disparó a él también.

Faye se puso en pie, apartándose el pelo de la cara y se pasó el dorso de la mano, que aún sostenía la pistola, por su labio ensangrentado.

Spike dejó caer ruidosamente la rejilla de ventilación al suelo, Ella dio un respingo y le apuntó con el arma.

\- Te dije que no te metieras en líos – dijo tendiéndole la mano .- Vamos antes de que venga alguien, al oír los disparos.

Faye se subió en la mesa y Spike la subió de un tirón. Se sentó frente a él durante un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Tenemos que largarnos cuanto antes - dijo Spike.- Este sitio esta lleno de imbéciles...

\- Spike espera – dijo ella volviendo la cabeza .- No podemos irnos hay una...

\- ¡ Nos vamos! - gritó de una manera que Faye jamas había escuchado.

\- Hay una niña pequeña ahí dentro – contestó ella en un hilo de voz.

\- Esta con su padre, mueve el puto culo ¡ ya! - Spike volvió a usar un tono de voz que la hizo estremecer.

Comenzó a gatear rápidamente por el techo sin girar la cabeza , escuchando la respiración agitada de Spike tras ella. La reja que daba a la calle apareció frente a sus ojos, aceleró el ritmo para llegar a ella. Había mas de dos metros de caída, saltó sin mirar, y cayó sobre su muñeca, no pudo tan siquiera quejarse, Spike la había levantado por el brazo y echado a correr.

Miró el reloj por ultima vez antes de agarrar a Faye por la cintura y tirarse al suelo cubriéndola con los brazos.

Una ensordecedora explosión hizo que Faye se estremeciera. Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de ellos, mientras el ruido de la detonación permanecía en su cabeza.

Spike se levantó muy despacio mientras poco a poco recuperaba el oído. Faye le miró temblando ,su pelo estaba lleno de tierra y escombros. Él levantó sus cejas sonriendo tranquilamente y le acarició la cara pasando con cuidado sus dedos por la sangre del labio.

Aun le temblaba la mano cuando se la pasó a Spike por el pelo, sacudiéndolo.

\- ¿ Siempre tienes que explotar algo? - preguntó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y sacando un arrugado paquete de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalón. - Puff , están hechos una mierda – dijo pasando un cigarro torcido a Spike y colgando otro igual de sus labios.

Él sonrió a la vez que prendía el mechero y ambos se inclinaron para encender sus respectivos cigarros.

.


	9. My Favourite Faded Fantasy

.

* * *

.

\- Solo vosotros dos sois capaces de montar un jaleo así – dijo Jet al verlos sentados en el suelo, fumando tranquilamente, en silencio . - ¿ Estáis heridos ?

Spike miró a Faye que negó con la cabeza lentamente. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Estamos bien – dijo sonriendo .- ¿Donde esta Ranjit?

\- Ha huido. - Jet contuvo una maldición. - Recibí su llamada, pero no estaba cuando llegue. Volvamos a la Bebop antes de que llegue la policía.

\- Si, tengo mucha hambre – Spike pasó la mano por el hombro de Jet y volvió a reírse.

\- ¿ Que voy a hacer contigo muchacho? - preguntó, Spike se encogió de hombros y Jet dejó escapar una carcajada. - ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto? - se preguntó desesperado.

Faye se levantó con cuidado, le dolían los oídos y se sentía mareada. Dio un paso pero su equilibrio no funcionaba como debía hacerlo, le temblaron las piernas y cayó hacía delante.

\- Quieto cervatillo – dijo Spike sujetándola por la cintura. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, suelta anda – dijo ella separando con cuidado las manos de Spike de su cintura. - Puedo caminar yo sola.

La vio alejarse con paso firme, caminando lentamente tras Jet tan erguida como era capaz de mantenerse.

.

* * *

.

Estaban de vuelta en la Bebop, lamiéndose las heridas otra vez. Arañazos, magulladuras y una muñeca torcida. Pequeñas heridas de guerra, nada nuevo bajo el sol. Jet llevaba media hora dándoles el sermón, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía escucharle. Faye se vendaba la mano ensimismada, su cabeza volaba lejos de allí. En otro planeta, en otro tiempo. Spike bebía de su cerveza con la vista clavada en algún lugar de la nave.

\- ¿ Me estáis escuchando? - preguntó elevando el tono de voz y dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. - Tres años sin una cita, tres años y me llaman dos veces, ¡Dos! Para decirme que estáis en Calisto, probablemente a punto de morir , literalmente, me dijeron en una de las llamadas Faye... – Jet les miró. - Era la morena mas guapa de todo el maldito bar... y la tengo que dejar tirada por... por... porque sois idiotas.

\- ¿Dos? Yo le dije a Ranjit que llamará – miró a Faye. - ¿ Quien sabía que estabas ahí? ¿Quien llamó por ti?

\- James... "probablemente a punto de morir" suena mucho a él – Faye se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- ¿Quien es James? - preguntó curioso lanzándole una mirada inquisitoria.

\- Nadie - Faye le devolvió la mirada.

\- Para no ser nadie sabia donde estabas y que hacías - dijo Spike mirándola mientras le daba un sorbo a la lata.

-¿ Me estáis escuchando? - les interrumpió Jet. - Si ...¿Quien es James? ¿Tu novio? ¿Algún amante?

\- James es... algo así como mi sensei -contestó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Sensei? - Spike y Jet se rieron a carcajada limpia. - ¿Que te enseño? ¿A ser una zorra egoísta? - preguntó Spike sin poder parar de reírse.

\- Si Faye, podría darnos unas lecciones – Jet no podía dejar de reírse. - Como hacer siempre lo que me da la gana, como aprovecharse de los demás...

\- Ser una zorra egoísta me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora - Faye se levantó furiosa tirando la lata de cerveza que había dejado sobre la mesa en el regazo de Spike.

\- Espera... - Spike la agarró del brazo mientras se reía. - No quería llamarte zorra egoísta, no te enfades...

\- Pues lo has hecho – contestó soltándose y marchándose furiosa. La vieron alejarse con paso decidido y cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

\- Vaya, ahora si que la has enfadado – dijo Jet aun riéndose

\- ¿La he enfadado? Tu también te has reído – contestó Spike mientras se secaba los pantalones con las palmas de las manos.

\- Ya, pero yo no quiero meterme en su pantalones...

\- ¿Que has dicho? -

\- Nada, Spike, olvídalo – Jet se dejó caer sobre el viejo y desgastado sofá.- Tenía que hablarte sobre Ranjit.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que era policía? - Spike le lanzó una mirada insolente. - ¿Que le vendieron como a un perro?

\- ¿Lo sabes eh? En fin, Bob me lo contó. - Jet encendió un cigarro. - Era un buen agente, Pero la ISSP tiene la política de no dejar testigos, tenían que deshacerse de él. - Spike le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. - No me mires así, por eso dejé el cuerpo, esta lleno de mierda. Nunca hice una cosa así. -Jet estrujó su lata furioso. - Había tirado del hilo demasiado, estaba a punto de descubrir la conexión entre Blue Ruin y la ISSP, había peces gordos implicados...hay peces gordos implicados, tenientes, alcaldes, gente importante, ya sabes... - Jet sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿ Que estas tratando de decirme Jet? - preguntó Spike apoyando sus manos en la cara.

\- Que si sigues metido en esto, acabaras muerto y él también - Jet se recostó en el sofá. - Pero bueno, en eso de morir tienes experiencia, además no se trata de ti, se trata de esto. - Jet abrió sus brazos. - De Ed, de Faye, de mi, de la gente que dejas atrás.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? - Spike se levantó y cogió las llaves del Swordfish que estaban sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Donde vas? -

\- Ha buscar a Ranjit, puse un dispositivo de rastreo en el bolsillo de su hija. - Spike sonrió

\- Eres imposible – dijo Jet.

.

* * *

.

Nora jugaba con unos cubos con letras, los levantaba entre sus pequeñas manos y los chocaba entre si. Se reía con dulzura ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

Ranjit se acercó a ella y le dio una botella de agua que la pequeña agradeció con una enorme sonrisa en su carita mofletuda.

Spike dejó caer la ceniza por la ventana, se volvió al escuchar a Ranjit colocarse tras él. Se miraron en silencio. Spike dirigió su mirada a la niña que corría al rededor de la mesa, riéndose sola.

\- Tiene mucha energía – dijo.

\- Su madre también la tenía – contestó Ranjit. - ¿ Que es lo que quieres? ¿Aun sigues con esa tontería de cazarme?

\- Bah – Spike sacudió su mano. - Encontrare alguna presa mejor. Te marchaste sin despedirte.

\- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que me quedase a recibir a la ISSP? - preguntó con ironía.

\- ¿Vas a seguir? - preguntó Spike. ¿Vas a seguir intentando acabar con la Blue Ruin? ¿Vas a denunciar a la ISSP? ¿Crees que servirá de algo?

\- Tengo que hacerlo – Ranjit miró a su hija. - Mataron a mi mujer, yo solo cumplía ordenes y me traicionaron. Tienen que pagar por ello.

\- No, la ISSP tiene recursos suficientes para borrarte del mapa - dijo Spike. - La dejaras sola y no te lo perdonara jamás, tienes que estar para los vivos, no para los muertos. Tienes que vivir por ella.

\- Sabes de lo que hablas o me equivoco -

Spike sonrió y se acercó a la niña. Le pasó una mano por el pelo y ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

.

* * *

.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle vio a Faye, le esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Sonrió pensando las veces que ella le había esperado así. Con ese gesto de enfado y preocupación grabado en su rostro. Era un gesto dulce, casi infantil, era la forma que ella tenía de decirle que se preocupaba por él.

\- Buenas noches Faye ¿ Vienes a impedir que me involucre en una guerra en la que no me llaman? - sabía que ella odiaba preocuparse por él.

\- ¡Cállate! Venia a ver como estaba Nora.- dijo molesta. - Por mi puedes...

\- ¿Puedo ? - preguntó curioso bajando las escaleras, tensando el cable hasta el limite. - ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer?

\- Irte a la mierda - contestó frustrada, Spike la agotaba mentalmente.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada? - preguntó.

\- Si -

Spike se apoyó en la barandilla con tranquilidad. La miró con detenimiento, llevaba su conjunto amarillo, a pesar del frío que hacía. La luz de las farolas acentuaban el blanco de su piel.

Un joven se acercó a ellos. Parecía nervioso, era apenas una adolescente. Se paró frente a ella, se llevó las manos al pelo y le puso una mano sobre la cadera.

\- Mmm eh... - miró a Faye con descaro repasando cada centímetro de su piel, se giró hacía Spike. - ¿ Es tu chica? - Spike le miró con seriedad y él levanto la mano de la cadera de Faye y tragó saliva. - ¿Quiero decir... cuanto cuesta? - se frotó las manos nervioso.

Spike se mordió los labios, tratando de contenerse.

\- Escucha pequeño - dijo Faye con voz melosa agarrando la cara del chico para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos, dejando que pudiese ver su escote. - Estoy ocupada... - Se pasó la lengua por los labios y el chico se estremeció.

\- Otro día quizá- tartamudeó el chico y se marcho de allí con paso apresurado.

Faye sacudió sus manos y se recoló la camisa roja sobre los hombros. Sonrió a Spike que la miraba con un gesto serio en la cara.

\- ¿No te molesta? - preguntó curioso. - ¿No te cansa que te traten como a una prostituta?

\- Es mas fácil así- suspiró dándole la espalda. - Quiero decir... - se llevo la mano al pelo.- Antes era peor, los hombres os creéis que nos encanta que nos digan cosas sobre nuestro cuerpo, que nos alagan vuestros estúpidos piropos, se acercan a ti, te regalan copas, se piensan que pueden...- se dio la vuelta con una mueca de asco en la cara. - Si creen que pueden pagar por mi...- se mordió el labio pensativa.- Yo pongo el precio - sonrió mientras sacudía su cadera. - Y todos saben lo que valgo, normalmente ni se acercan y si algún pobre idiota se atreve a preguntar, siempre se como deshacerme de él.

\- Has dejado que piense que era tu cliente - el tono de Spike era extraño, una mezcla de reproche y molestia.

\- ¿Te gustaría? - preguntó acercándose a él, usando el mismo tono de voz que había usado con el chico y agarrando con sus manos las barras de la barandilla. Sonrío con cinismo y Spike permaneció inmóvil mirándola seriamente. Faye se sintió triunfal acortando la distancia entre ambos.

\- Faye... - susurró él agarrando sus manos repentinamente y soltándolas de la barandilla, le pasó una mano por la cintura y otra por la nuca atrayéndola hacia él. Ella forcejeó para librarse del abrazo, pero Spike la tenía agarrada con fuerza. - Soy experto en alejar a la gente de mi, conozco todos los trucos - susurró en su oído con suavidad. Ella seguía tratando de soltarse.- Así que no utilices esos trucos conmigo, porque no te van a funcionar. - Spike le pasó la mano por el pelo. - Se que te despertaron en un tiempo que no era el tuyo. - Faye desistió de intentar soltarse y se quedo petrificada.- Se que te han hecho daño, que has estado sola, que estas asustada - la oyó suspirar.- Pero yo... yo quiero cuidar de ti.

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó ella apartándose de un empujón.- Deja de decir esas mierdas.

\- Faye... - Spike dio un paso hacía ella.

\- ¡ No quiero que cuides de mi! - gritó furiosa.- ¡Quiero que cuides de ti! - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- ¿Como vas a cuidar de mi? Si no respetas ni tu vida, no te necesito, no te necesito. - Se acercó a él y le golpeó el pecho con los puños. - ¿Como vas a cuidarme si te mueres? - Spike se rió, empezaba a cansarse de que todos le tomaran por una especie de loco suicida.

\- ¿De que coño te ríes imbécil? - dijo Faye agarrando los cuellos de su camisa y dándole un empujón.

Spike la besó para hacerla callar, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacía él. Ella le pasó las manos por el pelo devolviéndole con intensidad el beso, sintiendo las manos de Spike recorrer su piel muy despacio. Sus manos eran ásperas y cálidas. Ella se entretuvo en su nuca jugueteando con su cabello ensortijado. Saboreando un beso con sabor a alcohol y tabaco. Spike se separó de ella y caminó a la Swordfish en silencio.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que quieres? ¿ Volverme loca? - gritó llena de rabia desenfundando su arma, tembló con el recuerdo, no hacía tanto tiempo que habían estado en una situación similar, siempre volvía al mismo punto. - ¡Spike!

Se giró despacio, se acercó a ella, bajó con cuidado su brazo extendido, puso su mano sobre la de ella, obligándola a soltar la pistola, se inclinó y susurró en su oído. - Si vuelvo a besarte...no voy a ser capaz de detenerme- suspiró mientras jugaba con los mechones de su pelo.- Mi dulce Valentine, quiero hacértelo despacito. - Dijo mientras agarraba su cara con las mano y besaba su frente.

Spike sintió su espalda bañada en sudor mientras ella se sonroja hasta las orejas. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla y ella temblaba como un pajarito, finalmente le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Vamos a casa?

Faye titubeó sin dejar de mirar la mano que le ofrecía Spike.

\- ¡ No! - Faye le dio un manotazo. - ¡ No hasta que me prometas que no vas a morirte!

\- ¿Por que eres tan cabezota? - dijo Spike en un gesto de desesperación. - No puedo prometerte eso.

Faye se cruzó de brazos mirándole con los labios apretados y las mejillas encendidas de rabia. Giró su cabeza para no mirarle a la cara, se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía como un estúpido. Cerró los ojos, aun así podía sentir la presencia tranquila de Spike frente a ella. ¿Como podía estar siempre tan tranquilo? ¿tan impasible? Como si todo le diese igual. La rabia la hacía temblar como una hoja.

El paso y medio que los separaba era un abismo. Desde que Spike volvió habían estado en stand by, a paso y medio, un impasse balanceante, que los alejaba y los atraía. Avanzar o huir era su turno de decidir. Dio un pequeño paso atrás, casi imperceptible, lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance.

Mantenían el contacto visual en silencio, balanceándose, demasiado lejos, demasiado cerca. Spike dio un pequeño paso hacia ella. Su mirada era seria, triste. Las dispares tonalidades de marrón de sus ojos la escrutaban en busca de una reacción. Sintió romperse algo dentro de ella, le temblaron las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, abrumada.

\- ¡ Dios! ¡Faye ! - dijo repentinamente Spike rompiendo la distancia que los separaba y rodeándola con sus brazos. - Te ofrezco mi corazón a pecho descubierto - apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.- No tengo mucho mas que eso, salvo la mitad de mi cigarrillos.

\- Te odio Spike – dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo. - No se porque me dejo enredar por un cabrón como tú.

\- Porque me adoras – Spike se rió mientras acariciaba su cuello.

.

**You could hold the secrets that save**  
** Me from myself**  
** I could love you more than love could**  
** All the way from hell**

** You could be my poison, my cross,**  
** My razor blade**  
** I could love you more than life**  
** If I wasn't so afraid**

** Of what it all could be**  
** What it all, what it all could be**  
** Of what it all, what it all could be**  
** With you**

**My Favourite Faded Fantasy -** **Damien Rice**

* * *

**Bueno se acabó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Lili Drakness, Lord Arthas is Still Alive, Diana, Artemisa Twin por vuestras reviews y sobre todo a Diana Carolina por ser tan fiel y comentar todos los capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias de verdad, animáis a seguir la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis un momento de vuestro tiempo para leer las tonterías que pasan por esta cabeza loca.**

**Muchos besos !**


End file.
